Walking A Thin Line
by twistedcommunication
Summary: Alex is new.Marissa hates her from the start. Where do they go from here?
1. Chapter 1

I Just Want To Be Saved

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise, I do not own. If I did, I'd be a lot richer.

This is an Alex/Marissa fic, might be Summer/Jodie later, for those of you have got this far without realising. It is almost completely AU, due to the very limited amount of the show I have seen.

Marissa sighed as she took a long drink from the bottle of vodka that she held loosely next to her. She didn't like feeling this way, and she used the drink to numb it. She couldn't deal with that right now. The beach was where she had been coming to try and forget about how empty she felt sometimes.

She was suddenly startled by her mobile ringing loudly from its position in the pocket of her jeans. She answered it without looking to check whom it was. She was soon regretting that as she heard the screeching of her mother through the telephone. Holding the phone slightly away from her ear as she listened to Julie complain that she had missed dinner, and she should have been home three hours ago, she rose to her feet a little unsteadily.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever, mom. I'm coming now, so you can stop freaking out. If you were that concerned, you would have phoned earlier."

" I don't like your tone, Marissa", replied Julie, sounding increasingly pissed off.

" Yeah, well, I don't like yours either", a biting tone obvious in her voice.

" Marissa, if you're not here in twenty minutes, I'm taking your cell phone away."

" Fine, whatever. I'm on my way anyway."

Marissa hung up, resisting the urge to hurl her phone away from her in anger. Julie always seemed to bring out the worst in her; in fact, she was the reason for this little drinking session tonight. She hated Julie's overbearing presence in her life. Ever since her mother had found out about her and…. " No, Marissa, don't even go there", she told herself. It was no use dwelling on the past, she thought to herself. She walked a little faster, because as much as she usually enjoyed pissing her mother off, she wasn't in the mood to deal with her today.

The next morning, Marissa awoke as her alarm went off, and groaned at the brightness of the light shining through her curtains. She really didn't want to get up today. However, she had been skipping a lot of school later. Any more, and suspicions would be raised, leading to her mother being called. She slowly got out of bed, catching herself in the mirror as she did so. She thought she looked a state. Last night, when she eventually arrived home, had not been a fun experience. This had, of course, led to the consumption of vast amounts of alcohol, and ultimately, the hell she was experiencing now.

Marissa arrived at school a little later, feeling a little better than when she woke up. She literally ran into Summer as she headed toward her locker.

" Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Coop. I wasn't looking where I was going", she said from her newfound spot on the floor.

" No problem," replied Marissa, holding out her hand to help Summer into a standing position. " But I can't help wondering, what it was that was distracting you so you weren't paying attention."

" What? No one, uh, nothing. Nope, nothing distracting me," said Summer awkwardly.

Marissa noted her friend's use of the word no one rather than nothing, and looked around curiously. The only person she saw, however, was a Hispanic girl leaning against some lockers down the hallway; talking to someone she couldn't see. Judging by Summer's position, she couldn't see the other person either. Marissa figured that whoever had caught her attention must have gone already.

" Come on, Summ, we should get to class. We're late as it is."

" Ooookay," said Summer, wondering to herself when Marissa had started to care about being on time for class. She hardly ever even showed up anymore. She followed Marissa down the hallway absentmindedly, before realising that she didn't even have the same class. She turned around and made her way to the right classroom, wondering why she felt so out of it today.

She thought back to earlier, just before she had run into Marissa and shook her head, as if to shake the thoughts from her head.

Meanwhile, Marissa had reached her class, and moving towards the only empty space in the room, sat in her seat. She looked at who she was sat next to, realising she hadn't seen her before.

" Hi, I'm Marissa", she said, looking at the girl, who showed no sign of noticing she was there until she spoke.

" Alex," she replied, without looking at her.

" Well, that was rude," said Marissa, a little irked. She hated when people didn't fully pay attention to her.

Alex turned to look at her for the first time, a slight smirk on her face. " Newport girls, you're all the same, thinking you're something special. Well, you know what, you're not, and I won't be playing any of your games."

Marissa looked at Alex, shock playing across her features. No one had ever spoken to Marissa like that before and got away with it. So why was it, that this girl, out of all the girls she had ever known, was the only one to ever render her completely speechless.

" Problem with the truth, Newport girl?" said Alex, her tone attacking. Marissa didn't like it one bit, and turned away from Alex, intending to ignore her for the rest of the year. She looked at the teacher, who was giving them an assignment. The next words she heard out of his mouth were " And I'll be choosing your partners for this assignment. Marissa prayed that she wouldn't get paired with Alex. She tuned out until she heard the teacher say her name: " Marissa Cooper, and hmm, let's see. You can work with Alex."

Marissa groaned inwardly, while Alex looked at her, smirking a little again. She wondered what it was about this girl that made her want to piss her off so much. After all, the only thing she had said was perfectly true, Alex was being rude.

At lunchtime, Summer sat in front of Marissa, with an odd expression on her face.

" What's the matter, Summ," asked Marissa, looking at her friend curiously."

" Ugh, Coop, you don't even want to know", replied Summer. " The new girl, that's what. God, who let her come to this place? I need to know so I can go kill them."

" You had trouble with Alex too?" questioned Marissa. What was it with that girl, she wondered.

" Who's Alex?" asked Summer. " I was talking about Jodie. She made fun of me Coop. She called me a fashion obsessed airhead midget. She's not exactly tall herself, and I am in no way an airhead, right Coop?"

" Right Summ," said Marissa hastily as she saw Summer was waiting for her response. Summer, spotting Jodie heading her way, a blonde girl she didn't know with her, she looked at Marissa, saying, " Hide me, Coop, I can't deal with more of that girl."

Marissa looked around, seeing the Hispanic girl from this morning, and next to her, she noticed with a twinge of annoyance, Alex. Alex, who was currently rapidly approaching her table, as was the girl, who Marissa figured must be Jodie.

" What are you doing coming close to me?" asked Marissa, directing the question at Alex, while Summer and Jodie glared at each other.

" Oh, too self absorbed to remember we have a project to do, huh? "said Alex in response.

" Whatever," said Marissa as she looked at Alex's face. " We can do it later, when I feel like it."

" That is so typical of people like you." Alex said before walking off. Jodie and Summer broke their death stare and Jodie followed Alex.

" Ugh, she's so annoying," they said in unison.

Jodie and Alex were having a similar conversation across the courtyard.

" She just, I don't know, got to me," Alex explained to Jodie. " And the next thing I know, she's acting like she was."

" Hmm," said Jodie, her eyes on Summer. " Summer was the same. I mean, I only said she was a fashion obsessed airhead midget, and she acts like I've done something wrong."

Alex laughed inwardly at Jodie's lack of sensitivity. Sometimes she couldn't believe her friend. She had, however, known Jodie to be very sweet, when she wanted to be that is. Alex knew that really, Jodie was a good person.

She was still looking at Summer, and Alex cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow when Jodie turned to her.

" What, she's hot," replied Jodie.

" Honestly, Jod, you have no shame. You don't even like her."

"So? You don't even like Marissa, but I saw you looking at her earlier."

" Whatever, Jodie. You did not see me looking at Marissa, cause, I wasn't. She's a bitch."

" Yeah, whatever you wanna say to convince yourself Al. But you know it's always been my job to shatter your illusions, and I'm telling you, you have a thing for Marissa Cooper."

Summer was looking at Marissa, and suddenly said, " Don't think I don't realise that you want Alex. I know you don't like her, but I saw the way you were looking at her, and you want her."

" I do not," responded Marissa indignantly. " I wasn't even looking at her. She's a bitch and I don't like her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Part 1

Two weeks had passed since the first meeting of Alex and Marissa and Summer and Jodie. The only time Marissa and Alex had spent together, granted extremely reluctantly, was to work on their project. They spent this time sitting as far away from each other as possible, only talking when it was really necessary.

Jodie and Summer, no matter how hard Summer tried to avoid it, always seemed to end up occupying the same space. Summer was sick of it, but the more she complained, the more persistent Jodie became. Everywhere Summer turned, there was Jodie, making snide remarks and generally getting on Summer's nerves. Not to mention the way she was always staring. Summer was feeling constantly uncomfortable with the eyes on her all the time.

Summer and Marissa were sat on Summer's bed, discussing Alex and Jodie and the latest problems they had with them.  
" She's always staring at me Coop. Every time I turn around, there she is, just looking at me. It's starting to freak me out."  
" That's why she does it, you know. Just ignore her"  
" Well, I would, but she's always there. So, how are things going with your project? And Alex?" she added, her voice full of meaning.  
" The project is almost done, and things with Alex are terrible. I swear she spends all of her spare time coming up with ways to bug me. I mean, she totally embarrassed me today at lunchtime. What was she thinking, tripping me up when I'm wearing a skirt?"  
" I know, that was totally uncalled for," replied Summer. " But I don't want to talk about those two anymore. I don't even want to think about them. So what do you say to going shopping?"  
"Sure," replied Marissa. Shopping with Summer was exhausting enough to distract her from thinking about anything else. The girls got up to prepare themselves for hours of shopping.

Jodie was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for Alex to arrive. She was so bored. She smiled to herself thinking about how Summer had looked today. Jodie enjoyed winding Summer up, she liked the way she looked when she was pised off. She licked her lips thinking about what she'd like to do with Summer, then promptly fell off the bed in surprise as Alex entered the room. She hadn't even heard her.

Alex laughed as she saw what had happened. " What the hell were you doing? I called you like a hundred times."  
She watched a grin spread slowly across Jodie's face.  
" Oh, no, I don't even wanna know," she said quickly.   
" Are you sure? Cause it's really interesting, you know."  
" Yeah I'm sure, and I'm also sure that it had something to do with Summer."  
" She wants me Al, have you seen the way she looks at me?"  
" Yeah, J, if looks could kill you'd be dead a thousand times over."  
" She wants me, trust me. She just doesn't know it yet."  
" Whatever. Can we please not discuss Summer. It makes me think of Marissa, and that makes me feel sick."  
" Sure, it makes you feel sick. Sick cause you can't have her."  
" I've told you a million times, Jodie. I do not want Marissa Cooper. I don't even want to associate with little miss up herself."  
" OK, I totally absolutely believe you," said Jodie in a tone that implied the exact opposite. She quickly added " Wanna go surf?" knowing she'd end up listening to another of Alex's rants about how much she hated Marissa if she didn't.  
" Okay," replied Alex. " Let's go."

The next day, as Marissa was running into school, later than usual, she ran into someone, knocking the wind out of both of them. " I am so sorry," she said before looking up and seeing who it was. " Suddenly I'm not so sorry," she said looking into Alex's eyes. " You totally deserved that after yesterday."  
" Yesterday?" replied Alex, a completely innocent look on her face.  
" You know exactly what I'm talking about," Marissa said angrily.  
" I have no clue, come on, enlighten me."  
" Btch," Marissa spat out.  
" Come on Cooper, you can do better than that," she said with a slight grin.  
Marissa turned and stormed away from Alex. She hated how much the girl got to her, and she just couldn't figure out why she couldn't just ignore it. Alex watched her go, amused by how much she was affecting Marissa.

Marissa was in one of the few classes that she shared with Summer, and was currently explaining what had happened with Alex this morning.  
" What's the matter, Summer? You look kinda preoccupied."  
" Huh? I was listening, honest," replied Summer a little too quickly.  
" You have no idea what I was just talking about, do you?"  
" Yeah," replied Summer with certainty. " You were talking about Alex."  
" What was I saying about her?" Marissa responded, still not convinced that Summer had been listening. Sometimes the girl seemed to just drift off into her own little world.  
" You were saying, uh, about how much you hate her. Yeah, "she said, nodding to herself, "that's what you were talking about."  
" Well okay, I guess you weren't as spaced out as I thought."  
Summer hid her smile, thinking about how transparent Marissa was when it came to Alex.

Chapter 2:part 2

Marissa was sat in her usual spot on the beach, looking out towards the sea. Today she didn't have a drink with her, feeling calmer than she had in a while. She rethought this as she saw who was heading her way.  
" Ugh," she said to herself. She couldn't deal with this right now.

Alex was taking a walk along the beach, an old habit of hers when she wanted to clear her head. She'd been thinking about the past a lot today, and she thought this would help her forget. She'd been wandering along slowly for a while when she spotted Marissa sitting in the sand. Unable to resist the urge to annoy her for the third or fourth time that day, Alex casually walked over and sat down. She knew she didn't have to say anything to achieve her aim; her presence alone would be too much for Marissa.

Marissa turned her head away, in an attempt to ignore Alex's presence. She was soon regretting it, though, as she felt Alex shifting closer towards her.  
" I came here to get away. Not to be followed by people like you."  
" Don't flatter yourself," replied Alex. " I wouldn't follow you even if I was lost in the jungle and you were the only person who knew the way out."  
" I don't care about what you would or wouldn't do. Now leave me alone."  
Alex remained where she was, showing no signs of leaving.  
"Fine,"said Marissa, standing up and brushing off her skirt. " I'll go."  
She left as quickly as she could, avoiding looking at Alex. Alex watched Marissa leave, wondering about her constant need to annoy the girl. She'd never reacted to anyone else this way, and she couldn't work out why that was.

Meanwhile, Jodie was busy plotting ways to annoy Summer, because she was bored, and viewed this line of thought as being very worthwhile. The look on Summer's face today when she had told her she didn't like her shoes was still amusing her later. Jodie being as devious as she was, had managed to obtain Summer's phone number, and was wondering what she could say that would cause Summer to be angriest. In the end, she decided to just phone and that would be enough.

Summer was sitting outside, having got too hot inside her house, when her phone started ringing.  
" Hello?" she said, without checking to see who was calling.  
" Summer, I just want you to know that not only do I not like your shoes, I didn't like your shirt either."  
" What would you know about fashion, anyway, you little skank?" retorted Summer. " And where the hell did you get my number anyway?"  
" I have my ways," responded Jodie mysteriously. " And, at least fashion is not the only thing I know anything about."  
" I'll have you know I know a lot of things. Like, for one, you're a bitch. And I don't care what you think anyway. You're insignificant."  
" Oh yeah? Well if I'm so insignificant, why are you trying to justify your thoughts to me?"  
Summer hung up on Jodie, only for her phone to ring immediately.  
" Leave me alone!" she said angrily.  
" Uh, Sum?" Marissa said tentatively.  
" Oh my god, I'm sorry. I thought you were Jodie."  
" She's been bugging you again, huh? I ran into Alex at the beach. That was a fun experience," she added sarcastically.  
" I think we need to do something about those girls, you know. So they leave us alone. But what could we do….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Well, it has to be something really good, for Jodie. Cause damn that girl is persistent," said Summer.

" We have to lure them into a false sense of security, first, Sum. Then just when they're not expecting it…"

" So you're saying we have to be nice to them? No way, I'm not doing it. I can't be civil to that thing. I mean eeeww."

" It won't be for long, just until we get our own back. I'm thinking major public humiliation, what do you think?"

Summer was still stuck on the fact that this plan required her to be nice to Jodie, and didn't respond for a second.

" I dunno, Coop. I don't think this is gonna work, I mean there's no way I can hold off from insulting Jodie, not even for a little while."

" Well, how about you go to Alex, and I go to Jodie, then? Then once we've got them trusting us, we can start our plan properly. Are you thinking what I'm thinking about the public humiliation?"

" How am I supposed to know that you're thinking about some sort of public humiliation?"

" I just told you. You weren't listening to me again, were you? Too busy thinking about Jodie, I expect."

"Eeeww, no way was I thinking about the thing."

" If you say so," Marissa said, smirking slightly.

" Whatever."

Jodie had called Alex after her conversation, if you could call it that, with Summer had ended.

" Why do you hate Marissa so much, anyway?" asked Jodie, after another of Alex's rants about how she couldn't stand the girl.

Alex remained silent, unable to give Jodie an answer that made any sense.

" Oh my god, you don't even know, do you? Al, it's been like forever. You can't treat all girls like Marissa that way just because one of them hurt you once."

" It's not about that," said Alex quietly.

Jodie wasn't fooled, and immediately informed Alex of this fact.

" Alex, I know you, and I know when you're lying to me. And I don't like it. I just think you're being unfair to Marissa is all."

" Unfair to Marissa? She's the one who started this whole thing, Jodie."

" From what I remember, it was you who started off the wrong way with her. Just because she reminds you of someone. Like I said, I don't think that's fair to her. Just apologise, Alex. It'll save a lot of trouble."

" Are you going to apologise to Jodie?" Alex asked, slightly accusingly.

" Hell no. She looks so hot when she's mad at me. I don't want to miss out on seeing that, now, do I?"

" Okay, I'll apologise to Marissa. But this doesn't mean we have to be friends."

" Okay, that's my mission for the day accomplished. I'll see you later."

" Bye, Jodie," responded Alex, before hanging up.

The next day, Alex was feeling a little apprehensive about her English class, where she was planning on apologising to Marissa about the way she had been treating her. What if she just threw it back in her face? Alex didn't like feeing that she was the powerless one in any situation, and that was how this conversation was going to make her feel.

Jodie and Summer had Spanish class together first period, and due to the fact that they had to sit alphabetically, were next to each other, a detail which irritated Summer no end. Jodie, however, was loving it, giving Summer not-so-subtle looks every so often, trailing her eyes up and down her body.

" Would you stop looking at me like that? I mean, I know I'm hot, but there's no need to stare."

" You're a bit full of yourself, aren't you? I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at Rachel. Now there's a girl I could see more of."

Summer frowned slightly. She had been sure that Jodie had been checking her out, now the girl sat next to her. She realised, with horror, that she was actually feeling disappointed that it wasn't her that Jodie was looking at.

" You just miss the fact that no one is paying attention to you," she told herself, trying to convince herself that was the only reason for the way she was currently feeling. "Yeah, that's it," she thought, having convinced herself, for the time being at least.

Meanwhile, in English class, Alex was waiting for the teacher to stop droning on so she could get what she needed to say to Marissa over with. She looked over at Marissa, who was tapping her pen against the side of the desk in a bored fashion, wondering how she should go about this.

In the end, she decided she should just come out with it. She nudged Marissa, trying to get her attention. Marissa ignored her, however. She didn't want to deal with Alex until her and Summer had worked out the details of their plan.

" Marissa", Alex whispered when she got no response.

Marissa still didn't respond, and Alex realised that she was going to have to go about this a different way. Tearing a page out of her notebook, she began to write.

I just want to apologise for the way I've been treating you. It wasn't fair of me, and I want us to start over.

Not sure what else to write, she passed the note towards Marissa, who gave her a dirty look, and proceeded to slide it back across the table without even glancing at it.

" You're really not making this easy for me, you know."

" Well, you've sure seemed to find insulting me easy lately. I don't want to listen to anymore of it, whore."

" I don't want to insult you."

"Well, there's a first. Saving them all for later, are you?"

" For Christ sake, I'm trying to say sorry here."

" Huh?" replied Marissa, surprised by Alex's response.

" I said, I'm trying to say sorry. What are you, deaf? I'm sorry that I haven't been the nicest person in the world, okay?"

" Care to tell me why you haven't been, then?"

" It's personal. I don't want to tell you. But I do want to ask you if we can start again, and try to be friends?"

Marissa wasn't going to forgive Alex that easily, however she saw a great window of opportunity to put her and Summer's plan into action, so instead of responding how she would have liked, she said, "Fine, we can do that."

Alex smiled, and said, " I'm glad. Now we have to do something about Summer and Jodie."

" Sure," said Marissa. " We'll think about that later," she added, her eyes still on Alex's lips, where they had been drawn to a moment ago when she smiled. Marissa hadn't really seen her genuinely smile before, it had always been an irritating little smirk, but she was surprised by the sincerity in Alex's smile.

At lunchtime, Marissa and Summer had come out of class first, and Marissa was hurriedly telling Summer about the earlier lesson, before Alex came to them, Marissa having invited Alex to eat with them, and to bring Jodie.

" What were you thinking? Alex I can deal with, but telling her to bring the thing? That is so not cool."

" Chill, Sum. Our plan is going to work out better than we could have hoped. We already have them trusting us. Alex has made this so much easier for us. Now both of them will get what they deserve."

" Okay," said Summer, still not entirely convinced that this was going to work. She could see this getting out of control. She was wondering if maybe she ought to have given Jodie a chance when she first met her. Then she remembered what Jodie had said to her upon their first meeting, and thought, "scratch that, she deserves this."

She sat down, a determined look on her face. She could get through this time with Jodie, providing she got what she wanted in the end.

Marissa spotted Alex walking out of the building, and waved her over. Alex came slowly, Jodie following even more reluctantly. She saw that Summer was there too, and immediately brightened. Alex had made it sound like it was just going to be Marissa.

" Hey, Alex," greeted Marissa. " I don't believe you've been introduced to Summer."

Alex held out her hand for Summer to shake, saying, "Nice to meet you Summer. I believe you've had the pleasure of meeting Jodie."

" No," said Summer firmly. " There was no pleasure at all involved in meeting Jodie."

" Oh but there could have been," said Jodie, her voice laced with innuendo. " Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at me."

Summer looked at Marissa for help, but Marissa was busy realising that Summer probably had been looking at Jodie that way. The first day Jodie arrived, she had noticed her standing nearby, and it could easily have been her that Summer had been spaced out over, she concluded.

Well, that certainly explained Summer's reaction to finding out about her and…. "No, you promised yourself you wouldn't think about her anymore," she thought to herself, absolutely determined not to make a trip into the past. She shook her head to clear those thoughts, and looked at Alex.

" So how come you decided to apologise?" she asked.

" I realised I wasn't being fair to you. Well, I guess Jodie made me realise, and she convinced me this was what I should do. And I'm glad she did," she said, smiling warmly.

Summer looked a little startled, and looked over to Jodie, who was sitting directly opposite her. " You actually care about how people feel?"

" Yeah, providing they're not you." Jodie said.

" What have I ever done to deserve this from you?" Summer asked, now feeling a little hurt.

" Are you so self centred that you don't even remember what you said when you first saw me?"

Summer looked a bit confused, thinking back to that moment….

" I didn't say anything to you," she said eventually.

" I was trying to be nice," said Jodie, " and all you did was make me wish I had never moved here."

She looked genuinely hurt, and Summer looked visibly guilty, despite the fact that she could not for the life of her recall saying anything nasty, at least not before Jodie had insulted her.

Jodie, unable to keep up the pretence any longer, burst out laughing at the look on Summer's face.

" How could you actually think you said something? You were way too busy drooling over my hotness."

" This is exactly why I don't like you," said Summer, getting up and walking away.

" Jodie, couldn't you at least make a slight effort with Summer?" asked Alex. " For me?" she added, knowing Jodie had never been able to resist her requests.

" Fine, I'll try. But I'm not making _any _promises."

" Thanks, Jodie. Well, I guess we should get going, the bells about to ring."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" So, wanna hang out later? We can watch some movies or something," Marissa said to Alex, when they were in their English class later that week. " You can bring Jodie, and I'll bring Summer."

" Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, they'll just spend all night bickering."

" Well, Jodie promised you she'd make an effort, and I have my ways of persuading Summer. We can try, anyway. If it doesn't work out, we'll just lock them in a room together 'til they sort out their differences."

Alex thought about how she would like to be locked in a room with Marissa. This was immediately followed by the thought: whoa, where the hell did that come from? That is so not what I should be thinking about this girl. She passed it off as temporary insanity, and looked at Marissa once again.

" Okay then, but if they end up knocking each other out, I am blaming you."

" We'll just have to make sure that this night is fun for all of us, then, won't we?" said Marissa in a flirtatious tone, looking directly into Alex's eyes.

"Oh my god, what am I doing?" she thought to herself. " Think about the plan Marissa. Just the plan. Not what you'd like to do…Oh my god, stop right there. This isn't happening. No, there are just paint fumes or something. Yeah, that must be it."

Alex looked at Marissa oddly as she saw a shadow of something that looked very much like panic flit across Marissa's face. Sometimes she thought she would never understand this girl. She cleared her throat, looking at Marissa pointedly.

" Did your mind have fun on its little vacation?" she asked, sounding dead serious, like she was actually interested in knowing the answer to that question.

" Huh?" responded Marissa dumbly.

" My presence is so wasted on you," said Alex, shaking her head. " Anyway, I promised Jodie I'd meet her, and she hates when I'm late, so I'd better go. I'll ask her about tonight, I'm not sure she'll come willingly though."

" Well, you'd better bring her unwillingly then," Marissa responded jokingly. She couldn't believe she was rethinking the plan. Summer was going to be so mad at her. She decided on a new plan, involving getting Summer and Jodie to be friends. That way, everyone was happy. After spending some time with Alex, getting to know her a little, she didn't think she could bring herself to follow through with the plan.

The only problem she was having with Alex at the moment was that she wasn't willing to be entirely open about herself. Marissa could tell she was holding back, and was curious to find out why. After all, she'd been nothing but honest with Alex. Okay, so maybe that was a slight exaggeration of the truth, but still. She was nowhere near as guarded as Alex.

" Oh, I plan to," said Alex. " Anyway, I'll see you later," she said, waving slightly at Marissa as she walked away.

At Jodie's, Alex was asking her to come to Marissa's place that evening. She knew exactly how to convince her.

" Summer's going to be there," she informed her.

" Well, in that case, so will I."

Alex smiled, glad her plan had worked.

" Alex, surely you didn't think that would actually work? I know you, and I know you were just trying to trick me into hanging out with your girlfriend and the nut job. Did you see what she did to me, today, by the way?"

" It was kind of hard not to, Jod, and Marissa is NOT my girlfriend."

" But you want her to be."

"No. I keep telling you. I am not letting another girl walk all over me and wind up breaking my heart."

" So you do like her? You're just scared that she'll hurt you. Come on, Al, you know that's no way to live."

" I never said I liked her."

" Keep telling yourself that Al. At least I don't deny that there's something between me and Summer."

"You and Summer? Please. The girl really doesn't like you, Jodie. Besides, she's straight.

" But Marissa's not. Summer told me. Well, more like I forced the information out of her, but I'm getting off track here. Why don't you just go for it with her, Alex? I've seen her looking at you when she thinks no one's looking. Just think about it."

" No way, absolutely not."

" Fine, it's your choice. But I think you're gonna regret it later."

" Well, that's for me to decide. And I want a friend right now, not a girlfriend. I'm not like you Jodie, I don't have to hit on any remotely attractive girl."

" I resent that. I'll have you know, I have standards. Only the really hot girls get to be with this," she said, gesturing towards her body.

" You know, Marissa's kind of hot. Maybe she should be on my to do list, what do you think Al?"

" I thought you wanted Summer. And Marissa's totally wrong for you."

" Yeah, she's more your type, isn't she?" said Jodie slyly.

" No, she isn't. I don't like that kind of girl, remember?"

" Sure you don't," replied Jodie, abandoning her argument for the time being. "Anyway, I've decided to come tonight. As long as I can get Summer drunk."

" You'll be lucky," said Alex. She'll never accept anything from you."

" Except my hot body. Yep," she said, nodding to herself, " she'll want me, I know it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-part1

Marissa was waiting patiently for the other girls to arrive, knowing she was going to have to give them an hour beyond the time they'd arranged. They had to be the least punctual girls in the world. Just then, she heard the doorbell ring. It was early yet, so a little puzzled, she got to her feet to answer the door.

The door swung open to reveal her neighbour, Ryan. She really didn't like that boy, and had had many a fantasy about him being squashed by a bear, and different variations on this theme.

" Hey, Marissa," he said, while she was thinking "God, doesn't he ever give up? If I've told him once I've told him a million times. There is no way I will ever go on a date with this guy. I mean, I think he would have got the message when I was with….No, you're not allowed to think about her."

" I was wondering.."

Marissa cut him off. " No."

" You don't even know what I'm asking you."

" I can guess. And the answer's no, whatever you're asking, however many different ways you find of asking it. Now if you'll excuse me, my friends are here," she said, smiling at Jodie and Alex.

" I brought beer," said Jodie with a grin." For getting Summer drunk, mostly."

" You don't seriously think that's going to give you a chance with her, do you? Cause drink or no drink, she's not going to be interested in you."

" Well, we'll see about that," said Jodie, winking at Marissa.

Marissa just shook her head, and motioned towards the door. " Come on in," she said. " Summer'll be here in a while, but she's late for everything, so I wouldn't back on it being too soon."

" That's a shame, I want her to be here now. Who else am I going to annoy? Alex just laughs, and Marissa, I'll leave it to Alex to get on your nerves."

"Hey! I don't do that anymore."

" Well, in that case…"said Jodie, looking at Marissa. Marissa thankfully, was saved from being tortured by Jodie by Summer's arrival.

" Coop, can I talk to you a second? Alone," were the first words out of Summer's mouth.

In the kitchen, Summer was gesturing wildly as she asked Marissa what the hell she was thinking by inviting Jodie.

" If I knew the psychotic little whore was going to be here, I wouldn't have come."

"Hey! You watch who you're calling little!" exclaimed Jodie, having come in and heard the exchange.

" I'll call you what I like you ho," responded Summer.

"Now, now, whatever gave you the impression I was a ho? But I'll be one for you Summer, since you asked so nicely."

" Get away from me, you freak!"

"That's not what you really want, though, is it, Summer? You want me to do this." Jodie moved closer to Summer, leaning in towards her as if to kiss her. Summer had stopped breathing as Jodie got closer and closer, only to pull away at the last minute, leaving Summer with a glazed look in her eyes.

Jodie smiled, more than pleased with herself. To be honest, she hadn't been expecting Summer to react so obviously. " She'll never want you, ha," she thought to herself. " No one can resist the hotness that is Jodie, not even Summer."

Summer, a little shocked at what had just happened, returned to the living room where Alex was waiting for them so they could start watching their films.

" What the hell where you doing?" asked Alex.

" Having a threesome, duh," responded Jodie. "Really Alex, it's a shame you couldn't be a part of it."


	6. Chapter 6

While the first movie of the night played, Jodie was busy inching closer and closer to Summer, who was sat next to her on the couch. Summer kept shifting away, but she was quickly running out of space.

" Come on Summer, you know you want my body against yours really."

" I so do not," retorted Summer. " You and your little fantasies are freaking me out."

"Liar. You want me, just admit it. Then we can go have really hot sex."

" I don't want you," Summer hissed, frustrated. " Don't talk to me. In fact, don't even look at me."

Jodie continued to look at Summer, grinning and winking at her. " Seriously, whore, you don't wanna see me lose my temper."

" She's right, you know," Marissa interjected. " She suffers from rage blackouts. It wouldn't be a fun experience for you."

"That's what you think," said Jodie.

" That's it," said Summer, grabbing Jodie's hair and yanking it hard.

"I didn't know you liked it so rough, Summer. But I'm more than happy to oblige."

" Ugh, I don't know why I even bother," said Summer, releasing Jodie's hair and moving to the other end of the couch.

" Move up, Alex. I'm going to sit at this end, and Jodie is going to sit at the.."

She was promptly cut off as Jodie sat on top of her.

" GET OFF ME," Summer screeched.

" Babe, I know you love it really," said Jodie in a seductive tone.

"Marissa I'll never forgive you for this!" Summer said as she tried, unsuccessfully, to shift Jodie off her.

" You should be thanking her, you know Summer."

With a surprising amount of strength, Summer shoved Jodie off her and onto the floor. Unfortunately for Summer, they had become tangled up, and she ended up on top of Jodie, their faces inches apart.

" Oooh, I think I like this position," said Jodie. " And don't think I don't realise you planned that deliberately."

Summer quickly backed off, standing up and retreating to the other side of the room. If you come any closer, I swear to God, Jodie, you'll be regretting it."

Jodie decided that what she needed to do now was to lull Summer into a false sense of security, before making a fresh attack, and therefore complied with Summer's request, sitting in her previous position.

Alex and Marissa had retreated to the kitchen in the middle of Summer and Jodie's argument. Marissa was casually leaning against the wall, while Alex sat in a chair next to her.

" Do you think it's safe to go back in now?" asked Alex.

" Well, I can't hear anything, so either they've stopped arguing or they've managed to kill each other."

They walked in to the other room to find Jodie and Summer at opposite ends of the couch, Summer twisted at an angle so she didn't have to look at Jodie.

" I'm kinda tired," said Summer. " I'm going to go home."

" I'll take you," said Jodie, thinking it might be a good idea to see what happened if Marissa and Alex were left alone together.

"No, thank you," said Summer in a surprisingly civil tone.

" Well, if you'd rather walk in the rain, by all means, do so," said Jodie. " I don't bite, you know. Unless you want me to, and I'm pretty sure you do, so maybe I should."

" Fine, you can take me home," said Summer, not feeling as unhappy about it inwardly as she pretended to be on the outside.

"Let's go."

Marissa and Alex walked them to the door and said goodbye to them.

" What should we do now?" asked Alex.

Marissa considered this question.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

" In this weather?" asked Alex.

" Right, I forgot about the rain. Well, we could go back to what we were doing before and watch a film?"

" Works for me," said Alex as they walked over to the couch and sat down. Despite the fact that Summer and Jodie had gone, leaving more space, Alex and Marissa sat closer together than they had been before.

Alex was desperately trying to ignore the way that Marissa was making her feel. She'd made a promise to herself, that she wouldn't put herself in a position where there was a possibility of getting hurt again, and the way she was feeling now made her feel vulnerable, in a way. Maybe Jodie was right. Maybe it was time she got over it, and moved on properly. She had to take a chance sometime.

She looked at Marissa just as Marissa turned to look at her. Their eyes met, and locked on each other. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until Marissa broke the stare, clearing her throat and looking at the door as if wanting to escape. She was shocked by the intensity that was between them in that moment.

" I'd better go," said Alex, standing up and making as if to leave.

"No, I want you to stay," said Marissa quietly.

" I don't think that's a good idea," replied Alex, before walking out into the pouring rain.

Marissa was hurt, and confused. She thought they were finally making a connection there, and then it was like Alex just shut down. She wasn't asking anything of Alex, but it seemed that Alex was stopping it before it even started. All she wanted was to be friends with her, but Alex wasn't making it easy. She was apparently not willing to share a lot about herself, avoiding many of the questions that Marissa had asked her so far during their interactions.

Alex was angry at herself. She didn't have to make Marissa suspicious about her intentions the way she had just done in there. She had felt like she was under pressure, and she hated to admit it, but she had freaked out. She had no idea how she was going to explain this. Why didn't she just stay?

Marissa decided she'd ask Alex about that later. She was sure she hadn't said anything that might have upset her; Alex would have let her know for sure. It wouldn't be like her to not retaliate, it was how their earlier interactions had always been.

Jodie, shockingly, with the way she drove, had managed to get Summer home safely in the meantime. Summer had sat next to her in the car, trying to avoid looking at her. Jodie wasn't making it easy for her, though, as she kept glancing over at her.

" Keep your eyes on the damn road!" Summer said as Jodie did it again. " If I'm going to die, I do not want to do it with someone like you."

" I know for sure you want to do something with someone like me, but you're right, it doesn't include dying," responded Jodie, taking advantage of Summer's words to get them back on her latest favourite topic.

" Scratch that, it's not someone like me, it is me," she added confidently.

" Get over yourself, Jodie, I would never want you."

" I'd be hurt, but I know you're lying. All I have to do is wait for you to admit it to yourself."

" Well, that's up to you. But you'll be waiting forever, 'cause there is no way it's happening."

Jodie smiled. "What was that about, earlier, then, when you thought I was going to kiss you?"

" That was me, not wanting you within ten feet of my lips."

" No, you wanted me a lot closer than that, didn't you?"

" I'm starting to wish I walked."

" And got your clothes wet, ruining your hair in the process? Surely not."

" Better than being this close to you."

Jodie stopped the car.

" Out you get, Summer."

Summer looked at her. " I changed my mind," she said.

" Summer, we're at your house," said Jodie, exasperated. Seriously, was this girl's mind even attached to her body?

" Oh. Right. Bye," said Summer, wondering where this extremely frequent spazzing of hers was coming from. She wasn't like that usually, well not to these extremes anyway. Firmly telling herself it was nothing to do with Jodie's presence, she got out of the car, pulling her jacket over her head to keep the rain off her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Marissa had just finished explaining what had happened between her and Alex to Summer. Even over the phone, Summer could tell that Marissa was upset about it.

" I hate to say it, but I think the person you need to speak to about this is Jodie. I mean, she probably knows why Alex is so defensive."

" What makes you think she'd want to tell me?"

" Truth is, she probably wouldn't."

" Sum, I've got an idea. And you're not going to like it, but you are going to do it for me because you're such a good friend."

" Uh-uh, no way, Coop. I already told you, I have a list of rules that I'm going to be following from now on.

No associating with Jodie

No associating with Jodie.

And 3. No associating with Jodie!"

" Come on Sum, I'd do it for you."

" What if I wanted you to like, come on to Ryan or something?"

A look of disgust crossed across both girls' features.

" Sum, I'd never ask you to do something like that, and you know better than to ask me to do that. But look, Jodie's hot, and she likes you. It's not exactly a difficult job for you."

" I'm straight. Straight straight straight. I don't know how to act like I like a girl."

" Don't be so ridiculous. One, you're not straight. Two, you've been flirting with Jodie since the moment you met her. Come on, Sum, you might get something out of this too."

" Fine, I'll do it. But only if you take back what you just said."

" Fine," Marissa said. " You're straight and you like Jodie anyway."

" Exactly. I'm straight and I like Jodie…. Coop! That's not right and you know it. OK, so what is it you want me to do exactly?"

" Just talk to Jodie, see what you can find out about Alex. Maybe if I know, I'll have a better chance of getting through to her."

"This seems like a hell of a lot of trouble to go to for a girl you "just want to be friends with", said Summer, the suggestion clear in her tone.

Marissa remained silent for a moment, not quite sure how to answer that. Summer took her silence to mean that she was right, and Marissa did want to be more than friends with Alex.

" I say you go for it with her, Marissa. I mean, it's been a long time. And there's definitely something between you, even the straight girl can see that."

" What straight girl?" responded Marissa teasingly.

" Me!" said Summer, who had completely missed the teasing tone in Marissa's voice and was instead thinking about how slow Marissa could be sometimes. Marissa let it slide, for now. There would be plenty of time to tease Summer later, when she was dealing with Jodie.

" I really appreciate this, Summer."

" You'd better," said Summer in a mock grumpy tone. " Well, I guess I better start by talking to Jodie tomorrow. I'll see you after I've been through the hell that is making conversation with Jodie. You'll be regretting asking me to do this then."

" I'll see you later, Sum," Marissa said, before hanging up the phone.

The next morning, in Spanish, Summer was preparing herself for her personal version of hell. The hell she liked to call Jodie. Or more accurately, whore/ho. It was getting later, and it didn't look like Jodie was going to show up. Summer was just starting to relax; thinking this insane plan of Marissa's could be delayed, when Jodie slid into the seat next to her.

" Why are you late? Too busy whoring?" Summer said. " Damn, Marissa's not going to be pleased," she mentally added. She didn't realise how hard she was going to find it to stop insulting Jodie. It just seemed to happen, it wasn't like Summer intended it, exactly.

" Actually," began Jodie, only to be cut off by Summer.

" No, I don't actually want to know about how many girls you slept with last night."

" Just the one," said Jodie, deciding to tell Summer, for the simple reason that she didn't want to hear it. " Are you jealous now?"

" Yeah, I'm so jealous," said Summer sarcastically. " Having a one night stand with a girl is not on my to do list."

" Who says it was one night, Summer. I'm only a whore in your head, you do realise that, don't you? Cause that girl happened to be my girlfriend."

" You have a girlfriend?" questioned Summer, feeling an irrational surge of jealousy.

" No. But it was fun, seeing your eyes widen like that."

" Bitch," mumbled Summer. " There was no need for that. What I'm going to say next will possibly kill me because it's so painful, but I need to talk to you seriously about Alex."

" Do you want a threesome? Cause I'm sure that can be arranged."

" I said seriously, Jodie."

" I was being serious."

" It's important. Right, what was it I wanted to know again? Oh yeah, why is Alex such a bitch?"

Jodie looked confused. " What the hell are you talking about? Alex hasn't done anything to you. Okay, there was that incident with the water, but that was aimed at Marissa, and you knew that."

" I mean, why won't she talk to Marissa like a normal person. She really hurt her, yesterday, you know."

" I wish you'd explain yourself a little sometimes, Summer, because you are making no sense whatsoever."

" Last night, after we left. Didn't Alex tell you?"

" Didn't you work out the answer to that already? Damn you're slow."

Summer briefly explained what had happened.

" Well, I think it's pretty obvious what happened. Alex freaked out."

" We got that far, thanks," said Summer. " We want to know why."

" What do I get if I tell you?"

" You'll be helping your friend. Isn't that enough?"

" Well, I was hoping for a little more, like you for example, but that'll do for now. But if I tell you, we don't mention this conversation with Alex, right? And Marissa doesn't address any of it directly, as if she knows it, okay?"

" That's fine by me. Now start talking."


	9. Chapter 9

" So, I had an interesting conversation with Summer today in Spanish," said Jodie when she next saw Alex.  
" I'm sure it was," said Alex, disinterestedly.  
" Hey! Pay attention when I'm talking to you. I wasn't done."  
Following a moment's silence, Alex said, " So are you going to finish what you were saying, or are you just going to stare at me all day?"  
" Sorry, I got distracted," Jodie smirked. " Anyway, we talked about you."  
" If you've been telling people that I had sex with you again, I think I'm gonna have to strangle you. Like that would ever happen, Jod. Offence intended."  
" Calm down, that's not what happened. Although, that does give me ideas…"  
" Jodie! Would you just get to the point?"  
" Right, the point. What was I talking about again?"  
" Are you stoned?"  
" No! Well, okay, maybe a little."  
" I should have guessed sooner," said Alex. " You're all, I don't know, not you."  
" Anyway," said Jodie, " are you going to let me tell you about my conversation with Summer or not?"  
Alex just nodded, not wanting to get Jodie off-track again by saying something else.  
" Right, well she wanted to know about you. For Marissa."  
Alex looked surprised.  
" And what did you tell her?"  
" That's between me and Summer."  
" Jodie, you can't do that to me."  
" I can and I did."  
" Jodie! If I have to take drastic measures, I will."  
Jodie's eyes widened. " You wouldn't dare."  
" I would. Tell me what you said to Summer, or I swear…."  
" Okay, okay, I'll tell you. I just, you know, told her about that skank."  
" Tell me you didn't."  
" Okay," said Jodie. " I didn't." She didn't sound like she meant it at all.  
" Oh my god, Jodie, what were you thinking?"  
" Well, I already smoked quite a lot, so, I wasn't really thinking. But I don't think that matters, because now Marissa knows, and she knows why you're always freaking out around her."  
" What if I didn't want her to know?"  
" Al, look. She needed to know. She really likes you, you know."  
" You don't know that."  
" I've seen the way she looks at you. She got Summer, who's still in denial about her feelings for me, and therefore doesn't like to be around me, to talk to me about you. To help her understand you. She wouldn't do that unless it meant something to her. And I know you want her, because I know you."  
" I guess there's nothing I can do about it now. But if you do that in future without asking me first, I am not going to be happy."  
" Come on Al, she was just a girl."  
Alex looked angry for a second, then calmed down. She said quietly, " Jodie, you know it was more than that."  
" Yeah, I know. But you don't need to be thinking about her, okay?"  
" Okay," Alex agreed.  
" And while you're agreeing with everything I say, I have something else to ask you."  
" If it involves Summer and a threesome, no."  
" Damn," said Jodie. " That's exactly what I was going to ask. You've just ruined my day; I'll have you know. Seriously, though…"  
" You know how to be serious? This is the most shocked I've been in….well, ever."  
" Talk to Marissa, without freaking out. And she won't know anything about the skank, because before Summer saw her, I told her that if she said anything, I'd tell everyone about last night, when we had a lot of sex."  
" Jodie. That poor girl."  
" I think you mean poor me. Cause I have been willing that to become a reality all day, and still, nothing."  
" Why don't you just try having a civilized conversation with her?"  
" Alex, you are not giving me advice about girls. Nuh-uh, no way. I have the situation under control. She wants me, and I'm working on getting her to admit it."  
" Jodie, you don't stand a chance with her. She's straight, and doesn't like you. Which, I have to add, is completely your fault."  
" Alex, you don't have to try and make me feel bad because you're thinking about the skank again."  
" Fine. I'm sorry Jodie. Now go annoy Summer."  
" But you just said…"  
" I don't care, Jod. Come back when you haven't been smoking enough weed for ten people."

Jodie walked away, spotting Summer as she did so. She quickly approached her.  
" So, what did you tell her?" asked Summer.  
" Just that I told you about the skank, because Marissa wanted to know."  
" Does that girl actually have a name?" Summer asked pointedly.  
" Not one worth mentioning, no," replied Jodie.  
" So why wasn't Alex mad at you?"  
" Well, she was, for about a second. But I'm Jodie. I'm too hot for people to stay mad at me for any longer than that."  
" Get over yourself, Jodie. Seriously, though, why is she okay with this?"  
" Well, partly because she thinks I'm high, and am therefore less responsible for anything I may have said, but she thinks that Marissa isn't going to know."  
" You're not expecting that to actually happen, are you? Cause else I would have wasted my time talking to you. And I don't like my time to be wasted."  
Jodie looked taken aback. " And here I was, thinking we were finally starting to get along."  
" You thought wrong," said Summer, feeling a little guilty and trying to cover it up by returning to her usual "ways to deal with Jodie."  
Jodie smiled at her. "You're still in denial, I see. Well, I'm just going to have to keep convincing you."  
" Keep trying, I think you mean. Now leave me alone and go bug someone else."  
" But it's so much more fun to bug you."  
" Jodie, would you just get over it. It is never going to happen."  
" You say that now, but we'll see about later." Jodie said before returning to Alex.

Alex looked at her.  
" I thought I told you to go bug Summer."  
" Already did," shrugged Jodie. " It's your turn to entertain me now."  
" Whatever," Alex replied as Jodie sat down, with no intention whatsoever of "entertaining" Jodie. She'd been distracted by Marissa a few minutes ago, and was busy concentrating on not staring at her.

Marissa reached Summer, who was busy eating as much grease as she possibly could, and without greeting Summer, said, " So what did she say?"  
" Hello to you to Marissa. I had a terrible morning, thanks for asking."  
Marissa rolled her eyes. " Hi Summer. Now what did she say?"  
" Don't you want to know why my morning was terrible?"  
" After. Now tell me what she said."


	10. Chapter 10

" Well, first she told me a load of stuff about her that I really didn't need to know..."

Marissa cut her off. " I don't need to know either, Summer. Now get to the point. Please?" she added when she caught Summer's look.

" No. I had to endure it, for you, may I add, so you're going to too."

" Summer, if I have to beg, I will."

" No you wouldn't," said Summer dismissively. " Anyway, as I was saying, I had to hear all about Jodie, and how much she wants me first."

" Summer, I know when you're lying to me. Now stop, and tell me what she actually said."

" Hey! That hurts. I was not lying. There is a difference between lying and a tiny tiny exaggeration of the truth."

" Whatever, Sum. I don't want to know about Jodie, I want to know about Alex."

" Yeah, well. It's my turn to put you through an ordeal."

" Stop being so dramatic, Sum. It was just talking to Jodie. When are you going to give in and admit how much you want her?"

" The only kind of wanting I have for Jodie is the want for her to leave me alone."

" Sure," replied Marissa. " Whatever you say Sum."

" Anyway, back to the point. She just told me about Alex's bitch of an ex, who, now I come to think of it, sounds like she could be related to yours."

" We're not allowed to mention her, remember Sum? That was your idea."

" Right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force you to have to think about her. I just thought it was relevant here."

" What do you mean?"

" I just meant that both of you got hurt, even if it was in different ways. I think you should tell Alex about K..."

" No way."

" Marissa, if you want Alex to be more open with you, you have to be open with her. Which is why I'm not going to tell you anything more. You can find out for yourself."

" Summer! I can't do that; you know that. Alex just freaks out, and that's before I even ask her anything remotely personal. Besides, if I start talking about my exes, she's gonna wonder why."

" And why shouldn't she? Then you can tell her exactly why."

" I don't want to," said Marissa stubbornly.

" You have to," said Summer, looking to determined to make Marissa do what she wanted her to.

" Fine, I'll talk to her. But I'm just going to be friends with her."

" Marissa, you know that's not what you want. I'm pretty sure that it's not what she wants either."

" No, you don't understand. I made this mistake before, jumping into something without thinking about getting to know the person better. I'm not making the same mistake again."

" Okay, it's your choice," said Summer. " As long as me supporting you in this doesn't mean I have to hang out with Jodie, I'm cool with that."

" I think you should make an effort with Jodie."

" I did not just hear that."

" Come on, Sum. You like her, she likes you, what's to lose?"

" Marissa, just because you're gay, doesn't mean the whole world is."

" I'm not saying the whole world is. Just you. You'd feel better if you just admitted to it, Summer. I promise."

" I'd admit to it, if it were true. Now can we talk about something else?" Summer realised the conversation wasn't going her way, and tried to change the subject.

Marissa decided to let it go. She didn't want to pressure Summer; she knew she'd have to think about it seriously eventually. Worried she may have gone a little far with the teasing, she said,

" Of course. And you know I'm just kidding, right? If you say you don't like Jodie, I believe you."

She didn't like lying to Summer, but if it made her feel better, then it wasn't so bad.

" Thank you. Finally, somebody believes me when I say I don't like her. Now all I have to do is get her to understand that," replied Summer, the thought that Marissa could be lying not even crossing her mind.

Marissa decided that this might be a good way to talk to Alex later. If she talked to her about other people, then Alex might eventually be more open about herself. They could work on a plan to get Summer to admit to her feelings.

The next lesson provided Marissa's first opportunity to speak to Alex since she had run out on her. Alex looked at Marissa apologetically, saying,

" I'm so sorry about before, I just, I don't know, got freaked out."

" Don't worry about it. But, can I ask you something?"

" Obviously, you just did," shrugged Alex.

" Why did you freak out?"

" I don't know, exactly. It's just, it's kind of hard for me to get close to people."

" Why is that?"

" It's kind of a long story."

" You mean you don't want to tell me?"

" It's not that," replied Alex hastily. " It's just, I don't really like to talk about it, and I'm not ready to tell you. I promise, though, it's nothing to do with you. It's my issue."

" Okay," said Marissa. She was happy to do what Alex wanted. At least she was being honest with her now. She was really different when they weren't arguing with each other. Marissa liked it, even if she sometimes missed the banter. She supposed they'd have that in a different way when they were a little more comfortable with one another.

" I want to talk to you about Jodie," said Marissa following a moment's silence.

" Please tell me you don't want to date her," said Alex.

Marissa looked confused.

" Of course I don't, Summer does."

" She does? That's not the impression I've been getting."

" Yeah, that's because Summer won't admit it. I was just thinking, we need to find a way for them to spend more time together. Then Summer won't be able to deny it."

" Anything to keep Jodie occupied," said Alex, smiling.

" Well, I kind of meant for us to be with them. Because we've both seen what they're like after they've been alone together. They spend the whole time insulting each other. Is there any way you can get Jodie to stop doing that?"

" No, I've tried. And it's not just Jodie, it's Summer too."

" I know it's not, I just thought, if one of them stopped, the other one might do the same."

" Well, I'll talk to her again, but I'm making no promises."

" Thanks," responded Marissa. " And I'll talk to Summer about it. But she usually ignores any advice that people try to give her, so I'm not sure it's a good idea."

" Try. This has got to work out eventually. All Jodie can talk about is Summer."

" Summer's the same."

They smiled at each other, feeling a lot more relaxed in each other's company than they had done previously.


	11. Chapter 11

" So, Summer, how do you feel about the beach tomorrow?"  
" Is Jodie going to be there?"  
" Yeah, probably."  
" Well then, no."  
" Come on Summer, please? For me?"  
" Fine," sighed Summer. " You know I can't resist when you look at me like that."  
Marissa smiled. " I have to ask you something else, in that case."  
" No, I'm not going to stop offending Jodie."  
" How did you know I was going to ask that?"  
" Lucky guess. No, I heard Alex warning Jodie about it earlier, and figured you'd be doing the same at some point."  
" So will you do it?"  
" No. If Jodie can refuse, so can I. I heard her, telling Alex it was all my fault that we don't get on. I can't believe she'd say something like that. I mean, she totally insulted me within half an hour of meeting me."  
" You never told me why that was, Sum." Marissa said, curiously.  
" No idea," said Summer, before hastily changing the subject.  
" How are things with Alex?"  
" Really good," smiled Marissa. She started to daydream, thinking about Alex, when she was interrupted by Summer knocking on her forehead.  
" Come on, I know you're still in there somewhere."  
" Sorry, Sum. It's just…"  
" I get it," said Summer.  
" Cause you feel the same way about Jodie?" asked Marissa innocently.  
" What? No! I just meant I know the feeling."  
" Oh. Okay" Marissa replied, thinking she needed to work on her technique to get Summer to admit to how she felt.  
" Well, I should be going, I'll see you at the beach, 11 okay with you?"  
" Sure, that's fine. Bye Coop."

" You're coming to the beach with me tomorrow, Jodie," said Alex.  
" Why?"  
" Marissa asked me."  
" Is Summer going to be there?"  
" I think so, yeah."  
" Then there is no way that I am not going to be there. Summer in a bikini…." Jodie trailed off, getting lost in her thoughts.  
" Jodie! Stop dreaming about Summer."  
" Sorry. Well, not really, cause those were some good thoughts, but, what were you saying?"  
" I said we're meeting at 11."  
" 11? You know I don't get up before 1 on a Saturday."  
" If you want to spend the day with Summer, you'll be up."  
" The things I do for that girl. And she doesn't even realise it."  
Alex laughed at Jodie's expression.  
" I've already told you, if you just tried to be nice to her, she'd probably like you a whole lot more."  
" I don't see the need for that, when she likes me plenty just as I am."  
" Seriously, Jodie. You could at least try."  
" Like you're making an effort with Marissa, you mean?"  
" We're friends."  
" So? You both want more."  
" I'm taking it slowly. Some people, Jodie, actually find that possible."  
" Hey, I'll have you know, I can too."  
" No you can't."  
" You're right, I really can't," said Jodie having considered the idea for a second.  
Alex smiled. " But maybe you can try, with Summer."  
Jodie rolled her eyes. " Fine, whatever," she said, just so that Alex would stop talking about it. She had absolutely no intention of treating Summer any differently tomorrow.

" Jodie?" Alex called through her house. Not seeing her, she walked further into the house, finally finding her in her bedroom. Asleep.  
" Jodie, it's 10.30. Why aren't you ready?"  
" I was having a great dream, until you interrupted it," said Jodie sleepily.  
" Now is not the time for "great dreams", Jodie. We're supposed to be at the beach in half an hour. Now get your ass out of bed and get ready."  
Jodie dragged herself out of bed, mumbling something Alex couldn't hear while she did so.

Fifteen minutes later, Jodie declared herself ready to go. They left, Alex trying to tune Jodie's comments out as they went.

At Marissa's, Summer was waiting to go.  
" Come, on Marissa. We're meeting them soon."  
" Eager to see Jodie, are you?"  
Summer shuddered. " Eeeww, no. I just don't like waiting, you know that."  
" You don't have to wait anymore, because I am ready."  
" Alex is going to be impressed," said Summer.  
" Were you just checking me out, Summer?"  
" A world of no. No offence, Coop, but no no no."  
" Breathe, Sum. I was just kidding."  
" I knew that," said Summer, a little indignantly. O f course she knew Marissa was joking The thought that she wasn't never even crossed her mind. Nope. There was definitely no panic there on Summer's part.  
" Ready, then?" asked Marissa, when she saw that Summer had that glazed over look in her eyes that she usually got when she was thinking about Jodie.  
" Yeah, let's go Coop."

When Marissa and Summer arrived at the beach, Alex was waiting, but there was no sign of Jodie. They both greeted Alex, before Summer asked, " Where's your pet? I thought you were bringing her today?"  
Marissa and Alex shared an amused glance, before Alex said,  
" I did bring her, but she got distracted by something. You know how she is."  
" Unfortunately," replied Summer.  
Jodie had seen them arrive, and walked back over to Alex.  
" Hi, Marissa. Summer, you look hot."  
" Jodie, you're not allowed to say things like that to me."  
" I was just being nice."  
" You being nice leads to inappropriate touching."  
" No it doesn't," said Jodie. " I was trying to give you a compliment."  
Summer looked torn between insulting Jodie, and thanking her for the compliment.  
" Fine, thank you Jodie."  
" My pleasure," replied Jodie, laughing a little. " I feel like an ice cream. Summer, come with me."  
Looking at Alex and Marissa, Summer agreed, telling herself the only reason was that she wanted to give them some time alone. They wandered away slowly, walking closer to one another than was necessary.  
" Looks like they're making progress," said Marissa as she watched them walk away.  
" Yeah," said Alex.  
" So," began Marissa, before she saw someone approaching her. " Shit."  
Alex looked confused, before turning around and seeing a girl walking towards them.  
" Hi, Marissa," said the girl. " I just saw Summer, thought you had to be around somewhere."  
Marissa looked angry.  
" Sorry, Alex. This is…"  
" Her girlfriend," the girl cut her off.  
"Ex girlfriend. I can't believe you've got the nerve to call yourself my girlfriend after what you did to me. You can't seriously think that you could come back, and everything would just be like it was before," Marissa said disbelievingly.  
"If you'd just let me explain…"  
"You had your chance, it's over. I can't even stand to look at you."

Her eyes flashed in anger momentarily, before hastily being covered up.  
" Come on, Rissa, give me a chance."  
"Like you gave me a chance, you mean?"  
"I got scared, I'm sorry."  
"You got scared? What kind of an excuse is that? You knew what you were getting into; from the first time I met you. Don't give me that bullshit. I don't need to hear it."  
She leaned forward, touching Marissa's hand, starting to speak.  
Marissa jerked her hand away, cutting off whatever she was about to say.  
" Don't touch me. You make me sick."  
" I love you."  
" You sure had a funny way of showing it. I don't want your love. You don't know the meaning of the word. Sometimes, I think you have no feelings at all."  
" Marissa, please don't be like this."  
" Like what, huh? Don't tell you the truth? You know I was never anything but honest with you, and you threw it back in my face. When I begged you not to leave, what did you tell me? Think about that."  
" I didn't mean it."  
" Yeah, you did. I'm not going to let you walk all over me again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than talk to you. Come on Alex," she said, turning to look at Alex, who was watching their exchange, her expression surprised. Alex followed her quickly.  
Summer and Jodie returned with their ice creams, and had to look around for a while to see where Alex and Marissa were. Walking over to them, Summer said,  
" Coop, I should warn you, I just saw..."  
" Kate? Yeah, me too," said Marissa, angrily. " She thinks she can just pretend nothing happened."  
" What! I always said that girl was crazy."  
" I know, Sum, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."  
Summer had always refrained from saying, " I told you so" about Kate, so just nodded.  
Jodie and Alex were looking really confused, and Jodie, not liking the fact that more attention was being paid to other matters than her, decided to direct their attention towards her once more.  
" I'm guessing that was your ex, Marissa."  
" Yeah. Unfortunately," she replied.  
" The girl is a psycho," said Summer.  
" I gathered, by the way you're both reacting to her. So what the hell did she do?" asked Jodie.  
Marissa looked uncomfortable.  
" I'd rather not talk about her."  
Jodie nodded in understanding, dropping the subject immediately. " Summer, I want to teach you to surf," she said.  
" What makes you think I don't already know?" asked Summer.  
Off Jodie's look, she said, " Fine, you're right. I don't know how. I don't want to learn, either."  
" Come on, Summer, it'll be fun."  
" Go on, Summer," said Marissa. " I'd like to see you try and surf."  
" Don't think you're getting away with watching," said Alex. " You have to learn too!"  
They all got up, preparing themselves, Kate forgotten for the time being.


	12. Chapter 12

" Summer, I don't mean to offend you, but that was terrible."

" Jodie, I don't mean to offend you, but…wait, what am I saying? Of course I mean to offend you. I'm blaming your teaching."

" I'm hurt, Summer," replied Jodie, her smile making it clear that she wasn't bothered at all. " Guess you girls just weren't cut out for surfing."

" I resent that," said Summer. " Maybe you just weren't cut out for teaching us."

Jodie smiled at Summer. " Maybe," she said. " You are kinda difficult."

" I am not difficult! Take that back, right now, or I'll…"

" You'll what, Summer?"

Alex moved over to Summer, whispering something in her ear.

" Alex, tell me you didn't just…" said Jodie warningly. She was cut off by Summer tickling her. Marissa and Alex saw Jodie wink over Summer's shoulder as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

" Summer, as much as I like your hands on me, I can't breathe," said Jodie with difficulty.

Summer backed away immediately.

" Why is everything sexual with you?"

" It's the way I am, especially around someone as hot as you. Anyway, I know how much you love it, Summer."

Summer rolled her eyes, ignoring Jodie.

" I'm hungry," she said. " We're going to eat."

Alex looked a little surprised, and Marissa noticed, saying,

" Don't worry, she's always like that. You'll get used to it."

" Coop, stop talking about me like I'm not here."

" Sorry, Sum," said Marissa, a little amused. " Fine, we can eat."

" What if I don't want to go yet?" asked Jodie.

" Then you stay here, on your own. I'm not waiting for you, I'm hungry now," said Summer.

Jodie looked at Marissa. " Damn, I feel sorry for you now, having to put up with that all the time."

Summer frowned. " I'm a great friend, I'll have you know."

" I wouldn't know anything about that, considering you've been all bitchy since we met. It wasn't my fault you…"

" Right, food now," said Summer, quickly changing the subject.

" No, Summer, you're not getting away with it this time. What did you do?" asked Marissa.

" Nothing," said Summer. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

" Summer, tell me, or I'm telling everyone about that time that you.."

" Tell us anyway!" Jodie interjected.

" Marissa, that was low," said Summer. " Fine. It's totally my fault that Jodie insulted me. I opened a locker into her face, and then I said it was totally her fault, because she got in the way, and I was just distracted because I was thinking about these shoes that I saw that morning, and then she acted like I said something wrong."

The other girls visibly tried to hold back their laughs.

" Hey, don't laugh at me!"

" Sorry, Sum, but that's kinda funny. Those must have been some great shoes."

" Oh, they were," replied Summer.

" But not as great as me, huh, Summer? Cause you were totally distracted by me, don't think I didn't notice," said Jodie.

" Did you forget your medication today or something? Because you are totally hallucinating."

Jodie just shrugged. " You'll be admitting to your feelings sooner or later, Summer. You just can't resist me."

" Look at this. This is me, resisting you. I'm finding it so difficult," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know you are."

Summer turned to Alex. " Can't you make her stop?" she said pleadingly.

" Jodie does and says whatever she wants. I'm still looking for a way to control her," said Alex.

" I am not a puppet. Nobody is controlling me. Unless, Summer, maybe if you ask nicely…."

" Don't even go there, Jodie," replied Summer.

" What?" asked Jodie innocently. " I wasn't going to say anything."

" I'd believe that, if I didn't know you were totally delusional, and every other thing that comes out of your mouth gets completely twisted," said Summer.

Meanwhile, Marissa had motioned to Alex to leave, pointing out that Jodie and Summer wouldn't notice. She was right, because it was a few minutes before Summer said, " Where did Marissa and Alex go?"

" Maybe they decided to finally resolve all that sexual tension. You know, Summer, we should go do that too," Jodie replied.

" In your dreams, Jodie."

" It is. Frequently."

" Summer's not going to be happy when she realises we left her alone with Jodie," said Marissa.

" They probably haven't even noticed. I mean, they're not the most perceptive people in the world, are they?"

" You'd be surprised. Summer always notices the things you hope she won't."

" Like with your ex?" asked Alex.

Marissa's expression changed.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," said Alex as she noticed Marissa's change in demeanour.

" Not your fault," said Marissa. " It's just her, I can't help thinking she's up to something. I didn't think she'd ever be coming back, and now, suddenly she's here. I'm just not sure how to deal with her, that's all."

" I completely understand."

" Oh?"

" Let's just say my ex was a big fan of playing games with people's feelings."

" She didn't happen to be from here, by any chance? That would explain the weird thing you seemed to have against Newport girls when we first met."

" Yeah, that's one of the reasons, I guess," replied Alex. " But, if you don't mind, I'd really rather not talk about her."

" No problem. I guess we should go back to Jodie and Summer, before they kill each other."

" I think Summer's the only one who's even slightly likely to be violent here, and who's to say that would be a bad thing?"

Marissa laughed. " So how long have you been friends with Jodie?"

" As long as I can remember. Sometimes, I really am not sure why though. She drives me crazy half the time."

" And the other half?"

" She's great," Alex smiled. " Anyway, we'd better get back to them. Even those two couldn't possibly fail to realise that we'd left after this long."

" Right. We can't keep Summer away from that lunch she wants for any longer, she'll explode."

Summer didn't look too happy with Marissa when she got back. " Coop, I can't believe you left me here with _her_" she said.

" Don't blame me, it was all Alex's idea," Marissa said immediately.

Alex shoved Marissa lightly. "I'm not here to direct Summer's attention away from you. Now, tell her that it was all your fault."

" Whatever," said Summer. " You're both to blame. You should have known better. Now, can we eat?"

" Depends on what we're eating," said Jodie. "If it involves y…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," said Summer warningly.

" You ruin all my fun," said Jodie. " But, yes, we can go and eat now."

" Well, Alex doesn't look like we get much say here. Come on," said Marissa. "We're not waiting around while you two start to bicker again."


	13. Chapter 13

Having eaten, the girls were wondering what to do next.

" Well, what do you all want to do?" asked Summer, who was quickly becoming fed up with the deliberation over something so simple.

" I can think of a few things I'd like to do…and they all involve you, Summer. Isn't that interesting?" said Jodie.

" Um, not really," said Summer.

" Do you want to find out?" asked Jodie, leaning closer to Summer and winking at her.

" That'd be a definite no."

" Why?" asked Marissa, laughing at Summer's expression as she asked her.

" Coop, you are supposed to be on my side!"

" She is, Summer," said Jodie. "She sees that we should be together."

"She does not," said Summer. " She just likes to tease. You know that we shouldn't be together. How would I put up with you long enough to last one date?"

" Easily. Wanna try?"

Summer looked at Jodie as if she were crazy.

Jodie raised an eyebrow.

" Surely you wouldn't turn this down?" she said, gesturing to herself.

Alex looked at Jodie, saying,

" Get over yourself, Jodie, you're not that hot."

" Alex, I'm hurt. All those times I've defended you…"

" What are you talking about?"

" You know…" said Jodie vaguely.

" No, I don't, because that never happened."

" Okay, I lied. But you should still feel bad."

Alex just rolled her eyes and turned to Marissa instead.

" Anything you want to do?"

Marissa, who had zoned out while staring at Alex, looked startled for a second. _I'm so glad she doesn't know what I was just thinking," _she thought.

" Whatever you want is fine with me," she said, giving Alex a big smile, and trying to block out the thoughts she was having.

" Come on," said Jodie. " We're going to my place. Summer, you can see my bedroom."

" Ew," was Summer's only response, but she turned to follow Jodie anyway.

Alex looked at Marissa questioningly. When she just shrugged noncommittally, they both walked after Jodie and Summer.

" Oh, and we're going to The Bait Shop later, I haven't gotten a chance to dance with you yet Summer," added Jodie.

" You're not going to get one, just because we're in a place with music."

" And alcohol," said Jodie. " We can't forget that part."

" Me, drinking with you? Never gonna happen," said Summer.

" Are you afraid you won't be able to trust yourself around me?" Jodie asked with a grin.

" It's you that I don't trust," Summer said.

" I think it'd be fun," said Marissa.

" Ok, I'll come. But Jodie, you have to stay away from me."

" Okay," Jodie agreed. She didn't have to stick to that, after all. Jodie very rarely stuck to her word when it came to these kinds of situations.

They had arrived at Jodie's apartment, and Marissa realised that she'd never seen any family of Jodie's. Or Alex's for that matter.

" How come you're always home on your own?" asked Marissa.

" I live on my own," shrugged Jodie.

" Mind if I ask why?"

" No, it's not a big deal. My parents are abroad a lot, on business. It's just easier this way."

" Oh, right. Don't you wish they were here sometimes?" asked Summer.

" Nah, they'd spoil all my fun," said Jodie, looking directly into Summer's eyes as she said "all my fun".

Summer looked away, uncomfortable with the intensity of Jodie's gaze. _Well, not that so much. Just the way it makes me feel," _she thought, immediately followed by, " _ew, no, I did not just think that. I don't like her that way. Or at all."_

" Earth to Summer," said Jodie. " You were daydreaming," she said as Summer looked at her.

" I was thinking about ways to murder you," said Summer. " And don't think I won't follow through on those thoughts. I might rethink them, though, if you can go a whole day without all that sexual innuendo."

" Is that a bet I hear, Summer?" asked Alex.

" I guess it is."

" So what does Jodie get if she manages to do it?" asked Marissa.

" Hmmm," said Summer. "That's a good question."

" How about, I if do it, you go on a date with me, Summer?"

" Considering the chances of you actually being able to do this are pretty low, I'm actually going to agree to that," said Summer.

Jodie smiled.

" So when does this bet start?"

" From right now, I think. And it also means you can't flirt with me."

" Okay," Jodie said with a smile. " This is gonna be so easy. And Summer, you're not allowed to back out of that deal."

" I won't." said Summer. " I won't need to."

Jodie looked sceptical, but said nothing.

" You know, if we're going out tonight, Coop, we should go get ready", said Summer.

Marissa looked at her watch, " Yeah, you're right."

" You need this much time?" asked Alex, surprised.

" Yeah," said Summer. "We have to look our best."

Jodie bit her tongue to hold back the comment that began to form. "_Guess this could be harder than I first thought,"_ she thought to herself.

" Alex, make sure Jodie sticks to the rules of the bet while we're gone," said Summer. " I won't have her cheating."

" Okay," Alex smiled, thinking it might be fun to wind Jodie up a little.

" We'll see you later. Seven okay?" enquired Marissa.

" Seven's great," Alex responded.

After Summer and Marissa left, Jodie looked at Alex, and opened her mouth to speak.

Alex looked at her warningly.

" No sexual comments, Jodie, remember."

Jodie closed her mouth.

Alex laughed.

" Come on, it can't be that hard for you," she said.

" When it comes to Summer, it is really really hard for me," she said. " And please don't tell me you found something wrong with that comment. I need to win this bet."

Alex smiled.

" You actually really like her, don't you? I thought you were just messing around, like usual."

" Definitely not just messing around," said Jodie, smiling as she thought about Summer.


	14. Chapter 14

" You know, Marissa, this is kind of like a date for you with Alex tonight," said Summer while they were getting ready.

" No it's not. It's just a friends thing."

" Okay then," said Summer, looking like she believed the opposite.

Marissa looked at her.

" Seriously, Sum, if it's like a date, then what are you doing with Jodie?"

Summer's teasing expression left her face, as she said,

" Right, it's definitely not anything like a date."

" You wouldn't mind if it was, though. Remember your little bet?"

" Please. Like Jodie can actually win."

" But if she does…?"

" She won't," said Summer. " But…if she does, I will stick to what I said."

" Really? This was all just an excuse to date her, wasn't it, Sum? Make it look like you're not interested, and then go on a date with her."

" I can't believe you just said that, Coop!" Summer exclaimed indignantly.

Ignoring her, Marissa said,

" But it's not like she would have turned you down if you just asked her."

" I could say the same for you and Alex," retorted Summer.

" Okay, shutting up now," replied Marissa. Summer had a point there, much as she hated to admit it.

" Damn!" exclaimed Jodie.

" What?" asked Alex, walking back towards Jodie.

" This is a bad day to be doing this bet."

" Jodie, any day would be a bad day for you to do this bet."

" That's not true. I could do it on…. okay, any day would be a bad day. But The Bait Shop, with Summer? What was I thinking, agreeing to this?"

" You overestimated your ability, as usual."

Jodie was about to reply, when she was cut off by Alex's cell phone ringing.

" Hi, Marissa," she said, having checked the caller before answering. Last time she didn't check, hadn't been a pleasant experience.

" Yeah, that's fine," said Alex, grinning slightly at whatever Marissa just said.

" Okay, we'll see you at 8," she said, hanging up.

Jodie was looking at her curiously, " I thought we were meeting them at 7?"

" We were, but, apparently Summer couldn't decide what to wear, and now they need longer."

" I knew she would try and impress me," said Jodie.

" I'm beyond surprised that your head hasn't exploded yet from all that ego expanding it," said Alex, shaking her head.

" I always say, if you've got it, flaunt it."

" You've never said that."

" True, but I could have."

Alex just smiled at Jodie, turning back away from her to go and get ready.

" You're making an effort today. Any particular reason?" Jodie called after Alex. Alex just waved her off dismissively.

Jodie looked around. " _Now what am I supposed to do to pass the time?" _she wondered.

Later, Summer still wasn't ready, and Marissa was becoming a little impatient.

" Come on, Sum, we rescheduled once already. You need to hurry up."

" Okay, okay, I'm almost done," she said. " What time is it now?"

Marissa looked at her watch.

" 7.30."

" That's okay then, time to change my outfit."

" Summer, don't you dare," said Marissa exasperatedly.

" Relax, Coop, I'm just kidding. I'm done now."

Marissa looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

" Trying to impress Jodie, are you?"

Summer frowned.

" No, I'm just going to make it harder for her to win this bet," she responded.

Marissa picked up her bag and keys, motioning to Summer to do the same.

" Come on, Sum."

" It's okay to be fashionably late, you know Coop."

" Not with these two," said Marissa.

" Fine," said Summer, finally moving from her position.

Jodie had gotten bored while waiting for 8.00, so her and Alex had arrived at The Bait Shop early. Alex had agreed to leave on the understanding that Jodie would shut up, at least for a little while.

" When are they gonna get here?" asked Jodie impatiently.

" We said 8. It's 7.40, Jod."

" They're going to be late, aren't they?"

" Jodie, for the love of God, stop it."

" I can't help it."

" Don't tell me you're actually nervous."

" What? No, of course not. I'd just pref…. and I'm not allowed to say the rest of the sentence. But you wouldn't tell Summer, would you?"

" She'd better," said Summer from behind Jodie.

Jodie turned to look at Summer, visibly restraining herself from saying anything as she saw how Summer looked.

Summer smiled when she saw the effect she was having on Jodie.

" You okay there, Jodie?" enquired Summer.

" I'd be bett…I mean, I'm fine," Jodie choked out.

" Really? You look a little…. flushed," said Summer, her tone obviously teasing.

Jodie just glared.

Alex and Marissa had once again abandoned Summer and Jodie almost immediately. They weren't noticed by either.

" Want to go get a drink?" Alex had asked, leaning close to Marissa so that Summer and Jodie wouldn't hear. She wanted to talk to Marissa alone for a while. Summer and Jodie's banter meant no one else could get a word in.

Marissa had managed to reply, despite being more than a little distracted by Alex's close proximity. "_Act normal, act normal," _she kept repeating to herself, eventually responding with a soft smile and a simple "yes."

To be honest, as much as she loved Summer, she'd appreciate the chance to talk to Alex away from Jodie and Summer and their endless bickering.

They were now sat by the bar, having gotten their drinks.

" So," began Marissa.

" So what?" Alex asked when Marissa didn't continue.

" No idea. I was just trying to think of something to say." Marissa didn't understand why being around Alex was suddenly making her feel so awkward. This feeling was broken when Alex lightly laughed, easing the tension.

" I know what you mean," she said with a smile. " Most of our conversations so far have revolved around insulting each other. Which, by the way, I'm really sorry for. It's just, you reminded me of someone, and…" she trailed off, unsure of how to explain.

" I'm sorry too," said Marissa. " And I'd like to hear more about that sometime, if you don't mind telling me."

" I don't mind," said Alex. " I just think that we should save that conversation for some other time."

Marissa smiled, and was about to reply, when she heard Summer before she saw her.

" I can't believe you left me alone with her again! What were you two doing?" she asked suspiciously as she saw that they were sitting closer together than necessary. "Oh, never mind what you were doing, this conversation is about me," she said.

"That girl is like a pet following me everywhere. I've only just escaped."

" Hey Summer, there you are," said Jodie from behind Summer. " You don't need to keep avoiding me, I'm not allowed to say anything to you because of our bet, remember?"

" I know, but you just not talking is freaking me out. It's not normal."

" I know that, but it was your idea…. and I hate to lose," said Jodie.

" Do you want a drink?" she asked.

" Jodie, hitting on me is not allowed."

" I asked if you wanted a drink, not whether you wanted to ha…. uh, do something else," said Jodie, catching herself just in time.

" Fine," sighed Summer. " I won't have that count towards the bet. Although I'm sure you would have been leading somewhere with that if you were allowed. Oh, and I do want a drink. Let's go."

Jodie followed Summer, winking at Marissa and Alex as she passed them.


	15. Chapter 15

" What's with the maybe crap?" asked Jodie.

" Exactly what it sounds like," responded Alex.

" There are no maybes here," said Jodie decisively. " You're going to ask her and you're going to do it soon."

" I just think I should take some time with this."

" So she can find someone else? You can't expect her to wait for you forever."

" I don't want to rush things."

" Alex, there's a difference between not rushing things and taking too long."

" I'll ask her, okay? I just want to be sure first."

" Sure of what?" asked Jodie. " Sure that she likes you too? Because anyone with eyes could tell you the answer to that. Besides, she's not the same as…

" I know," Alex cut her off, not wanting to get into that conversation right now.

" Do you?" said Jodie pointedly.

" Coop, it shouldn't be a maybe. You like her, she likes you, that maybe is out of place here."

" It's just, I don't want to rush into something again. Look how well that turned out last time."

" Alex isn't the same as the skank, you know."

" I know."

" Do you? You're not acting like it."

" I just, I don't really know Alex that well yet. I want to take a little more time."

" She'll have someone else, Coop," Summer said warningly. " It's not like she's going to be short of offers."

" You think she's hot," said Marissa teasingly.

Summer frowned slightly. " A girl can appreciate another girl's beauty without it meaning something else, Coop."

" Not if that girl's you, Sum. Besides, I know you like Jodie way more."

"Mmm," agreed Summer absentmindedly, as she got distracted.

" So, how are things with Jodie?" asked Marissa, less than subtly approaching the subject.

" Terrible," said Summer.

" Oh, _now_ you pay attention," said Marissa.

" Huh?"

" Never mind, Sum. Why don't you try being friends with her? Look, go and sit with her now, without insulting her."

" But it's so hard. I just open my mouth, and they all just come out. It only happens around Jodie, so it must be her fault."

" It's because she makes you nervous, Sum."

" Yeah, nervous about the prospect of inappropriate touching."

" That you want to happen," said Jodie, having walked over. " But I wouldn't call it inappropriate," she grinned. " Dance with me?"

" Didn't we cover this already?"

" Can't hurt to try again," said Jodie. " So I'll just keep on trying, until you say yes."

" Can't hurt to try again, huh? I think you'll find it can hurt, a lot."

Marissa nodded. " She pulls hair," she said in a serious tone.

" I think Alex wants to talk to you about something," Jodie said to Marissa.

Marissa looked a little surprised, but walked over to Alex anyway.

" Hey," she greeted her.

" Oh, hi," said Alex, who'd been facing the opposite direction and hadn't noticed Marissa come over to her.

" Jodie said you wanted to talk to me about something…"

Alex looked confused. " No. She probably just wanted an excuse for some alone time with Summer," she said.

" Right," said Marissa, a little disappointed, not sure why she felt that way.

" Sure you don't want to learn to dance today?"

" I don't think so. I'd embarrass you. But you could dance with someone else?"

" I want to dance with you," said Marissa, looking into Alex's eyes.

Alex bit her lip nervously, before saying,

" Okay, I'll try. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Marissa held out her hand to pull Alex to her feet. They both paused briefly at the contact, feeling that there was something between them. Marissa led Alex away from the table, finding an open space on the dance floor.

She moved Alex towards her, placing her hands on Alex's hips, motioning for Alex to do the same. " Relax," she told her. She didn't realise that Alex's tenseness was due to their close proximity rather than the prospect of dancing.

" Just listen to the music," Marissa told her, beginning to move to the rhythm, guiding Alex's movements so that they were in synchrony. The space between their bodies gradually decreased as the music continued, until they were pressed up against one another, completely lost in their dancing.

Alex tilted her head to look up at Marissa, who had her eyes fixed on Alex, focusing on nothing but her. She smiled slowly at her, removing Alex's hand from where it was wrapped around her waist and intertwining her fingers with Alex's. Alex smiled back, unsure why, exactly. All she knew was Marissa always made her feel like smiling when she was around her.

Alex unconsciously leaned further into Marissa, until she could feel the other girl's breath on her lips. Marissa moved her hand up Alex's back until her arm was wound around her neck, before slowly leaning in. The gap between their lips was diminishing every second, each seeming in slow motion. Alex froze, pulling away at the last second. She extracted herself from Marissa's arms, saying, " Sorry, I have to go," before searching for the nearest exit.

Marissa closed her eyes, trying to calm her rapid breathing. She really thought that her and Alex were on the same page just then. It seemed like she'd been mistaken again, and was reading signals that just weren't there. She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated, both at herself and Alex. She wished the girl's intentions were clearer, because she was having a lot of trouble figuring her out.

Jodie and Summer had been having their own fun, in the meantime. Well, Jodie was having fun, at least. Summer was just becoming a little irritated.

" So, is Alex going to ask Marissa out now?"

" What gives you that idea?" asked Jodie.

" You just told Marissa that Alex needed to talk to her about something."

" Yeah, because I knew she'd leave. I want to talk to you."

" I don't want to talk to you," said Summer, " so you can leave now."

" Seriously, I want to talk to you."

" Fine," said Summer, in a defeated tone. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape from Jodie anyway.

" I'm sorry for calling you a fashion obsessed airhead. But not a midget, cause, you know, you are kinda short." She said all of this very quickly, as if it pained her to apologise.

" Well, I'm almost sorry for hitting you with that locker," said Summer, still looking a little stunned by the fact that Jodie had actually apologised to her.

" I want to be friends," was the next phrase to come out of Jodie's mouth. That was when Summer really started to become suspicious.

" Jodie, different tactics aren't gonna work," said Summer. " You'll never have me, because I'm straight and not interested."

" That tactic seriously isn't going to work? Damn, I thought it would have for sure. Guess I'll have to think of something new. Want to dance?"

" For the third time…"

" We'd be able to spy on Marissa and Alex," said Jodie deviously. " Don't you want to know what our friends are up to?"

" That'd be wrong," said Summer. " Let's go."

She allowed Jodie to lead her into a position where they could see Alex and Marissa, but the lighting meant that they couldn't be seen.

" Summer, act naturally," said Jodie, when she noticed Summer getting a little fidgety. " It's just dancing."

" Yeah, with you," said Summer. " I don't trust you. There's going to be inappropriate touching, I can see it now."

" So can I," said Jodie, a lecherous grin spreading across her face.

" Stop picturing it," said Summer, annoyed, when Jodie's vacant expression and grinning continued.

" Don't tell me you're not picturing it too, Summer."

Summer looked at her.

" One more comment, no dancing."

" Fine, I'll be good. What is it with you and wanting to spoil all my fun?"

" Shut up and dance with me," said Summer. " We're starting to look suspicious."

Jodie moved towards Summer.

" Not too close," said Summer.

" We're supposed to be dancing together, not miles apart," said Jodie, approaching once more and looping her arms loosely around Summer's neck. Summer hadn't moved. " Summer, it's called dancing. Not standing still."

" Right," said Summer, as she placed her arms around Jodie's waist.

They began to move to the music, just as Alex and Marissa were doing across the dance floor. Summer found herself unable to see, and spun Jodie around so she would have a better view of the others. Jodie was subtly inching closer and closer to Summer, who seemed oblivious to her actions. She slid one of her hands down her back, and then pushed Summer into her gently.

Summer was unconsciously tracing patterns across Jodie's back. Jodie was contemplating her next move, but before she had a chance to implement it, Summer broke away from her.

" What? There was no inappropriate touching, at least not on my part. You were becoming dangerously close to it several times, though."

" Go talk to Alex," said Summer.

" What? Why?"

" Just do it," said Summer. " She just left, she can't have gone too far."

Summer walked towards Marissa, who was still standing in the middle of the dance floor, looking a little lost.

" Alex?" Jodie called. She'd gone outside, but she couldn't see Alex anywhere. Looking around, she finally spotted Alex sitting on a bench a little further down the street.

" Hey, Alex. What happened with Marissa?"

" Nothing," said Alex staring at the pavement.

" Well there has to be a reason you're acting like someone killed your llama."

" The expression is cat, Jod."

" But llamas are more interesting. And that is way off-topic. Tell me what happened with Marissa. If you don't, I'll just find out from Summer anyway."

" I freaked out, as usual."

" Why?"

" I don't know," said Alex.

" I mean, what made you freak out?"

" We were about to kiss, and I don't know, I just froze."

" Alex, what have I told you about wasting great opportunities? Don't you like this girl?"

" I really, really like this girl," said Alex.

" Then you should tell her," said Jodie. " There, problem solved."

" It's not that simple."

" Yes, it is. You explain to her why you freaked out, and you tell her how much you like her. She'll be happy."

" If she ever forgives me for running out on her like that."

" You won't know unless you try," said Jodie. " I'm trying with Summer, and I think we're making progress."

" Only in your dreams, Jod."

" No, in those, there was really nowhere to progress to."

" Don't tell Summer that. You'll scare her off even faster."

" She wants me too much, now. Now go and talk to Marissa."

" So, Coop, what just happened there?"

" Don't pretend you don't know, Sum. I saw you dancing with Jodie, and I knew there must have been a reason apart from the fact that you're really attracted to her."

" Stop rambling and tell me," said Summer.

" It was exactly what it looked like. We were about to kiss, she freaked out and ran out of here."

Summer looked puzzled.

" That doesn't make any sense. She clearly wants you, why is she freaking out now?"

" I don't know, Sum. But I really hope I wasn't just getting the wrong impression from her."

" Coop, I saw you two dancing. There's no way you were reading the signals wrong."

Alex and Jodie had come back inside.

" Marissa, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

" Yeah, sure," said Marissa, following Alex through the door. She led her down to the beach, so they could have a little privacy. Sitting in the sand, she motioned for Marissa to join her.

" First, I'm really sorry for freaking out on you in there. It was wrong of me to just leave you there like that."

" No big deal," said Marissa casually. " It's not important." To her, it was important, but she didn't want to end up losing Alex altogether so soon, so she passed the moment off as meaning something less than it actually did.

Alex saw what she was trying to do, and moved closer to her, looking her in the eye.

" It is important," she said softly. " I want to tell you that I really, really like you."

She moved her hand to Marissa's cheek, caressing it gently with her fingertips. Marissa's breath caught in her throat at Alex's gesture, and she brought her hand up to Alex's, intertwining their fingers the way she had done earlier.

" Dance with me?" asked Alex. " I won't miss a great opportunity this time," she said lightly, reassuringly.

Marissa smiled at her, the smile full of warmth. She got to her feet, holding out her hand for Alex to take once more. They moved together to their own rhythm, drifting closer to each other, until they reached their earlier position.

This time, there was no hesitation. Their lips met slowly, each of them trying to make the moment last as long as possible. One of Alex's hands ran through Marissa's hair, while the other one remained intertwined with Marissa's. They stood there, kissing, bathed in the moonlight, for what could have been a second, or an eternity. They were too lost in each other to know.

Finally breaking apart, they remained in a loose embrace, words not necessary to express their feelings. The moment they had just shared said everything. Marissa leaned her head on Alex's shoulder, whispering in her ear, " I really, really like you too." Alex smiled, the happiest she had been in a long time. She kissed Marissa lightly on the lips, at least she intended to. The kiss deepened rapidly, both of them running their hands over the other's body.

" You're beautiful," said Alex, as she pulled back to look at Marissa, who blushed and looked down shyly.

Alex lifted her chin. " I mean it," she said. " And I hate to spoil the moment, but we should probably get back."

" Yeah," said Marissa. " Let me just do this first." She leaned in towards Alex once more, running her tongue along her lower lip leisurely before pulling away and kissing her neck.

" Come on," she said, taking Alex's hand and leading her back towards the club. Marissa kept turning to Alex, almost as if she couldn't quite believe that she was standing next to her.

" So we're together now?" asked Marissa.

" How could we not be?" said Alex with a smile. " Jodie should stop pestering me now."

Marissa laughed lightly. " She's been pestering you?"

" I guess it's a good thing. She told me to talk to you tonight."

" I think I'll have to thank her, then."

Alex smiled. It was amazing how often she was smiling lately. And it was all because of this girl beside her.

When they arrived back at the club, they found Jodie and Summer engaged in what appeared to be a civilised conversation. Until they got close enough to actually hear what they were saying that is.

" I'm just saying, if something goes wrong, it'll all be your fault," Summer was saying.

She was about to continue when she saw Jodie's warning look, and turned around to see Marissa and Alex. Glancing at their joined hands, she said, " So you sorted things out then?"

The smiles on both of their faces told Summer and Jodie all they needed to know. "So you're officially a couple, huh?"

" Yep," said Marissa. " Jodie, thanks for whatever it was you told Alex."

" No problem," said Jodie with a smile.

" I'll be wanting details later, Coop. But for now, I'll leave you two alone. Jodie, you can take me home."

" No, sorry, I can't. There isn't room in the car for you."

" Jodie!"

" Summer, you didn't even have to ask. Oh, wait, you actually didn't ask. It doesn't matter, anyway, because I would love to spend some more time with you. Preferably in a bedroom, but a car will do."

" Jodie, all I'm asking for is a ride home."

" You made a mistake using the word ride there, Sum," said Marissa.

" Yes, you did," agreed Jodie. " Also, you used it in the same sentence as the words asking and for. Now that sentence has rearranged itself in my head."

" Don't tell me," said Summer. " Let's go."

Jodie and Summer headed towards Jodie's car, Summer almost walking into a lamppost because she was looking at Jodie rather than where she was going. Jodie bit her lip to keep from laughing. She really was trying to get on better with Summer.

At Summer's house, Summer removed her seat belt, turning to get out of the car, and abruptly turned back to Jodie.

" I can hardly believe I'm saying this, but I actually kind of had fun with you tonight."

She leaned over and kissed Jodie on the cheek.

" Thanks for the ride," she said softly, leaving Jodie stunned. So stunned, in fact, that she was unable to produce her standard sexual remark. Summer slid out of the car, giving Jodie a half-smile before she entered the house.

Jodie smiled to herself, surprised by the effect that Summer had had on her there. She'd only kissed her lightly on the cheek, but Jodie's breathing had quickened and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. She drove away, still smiling. Maybe things would be better between her and Summer now. Not that she didn't enjoy their bantering, but it was preventing her from getting closer to Summer like she wanted to.

Marissa and Alex were slowly wandering along the beach, hand in hand. Alex was finally beginning to open up to Marissa, and was currently about to tell her about the mysterious ex that had been mentioned a few times, but lacked any explanation.

" Her name was Charlotte. I was living in LA at the time. She was new in school, I was supposed to be showing her around."

Alex had decided to start from the very beginning. Marissa looked at her, urging her to continue.

" Anyway, she was one of those people you're just drawn to, you know?"

Marissa nodded in understanding.

" So we were friends. I wanted more, but I didn't expect her to return those feelings. Then one day, completely out of the blue, she kissed me and told me she couldn't stop thinking about me. I was so happy that day. I thought I finally had what I wanted. We were together a few months, and everything seemed great. I loved her; she said she loved me too. Only she didn't. You know what I said about her being a fan of playing games? Well I was one of those games. She always had to see how far she could push the boundaries. She told me I meant nothing to her, and I never had done."

" I'm sorry someone did that to you," said Marissa. Squeezing Alex's hand lightly, she added, " But not all girls are like her. I'd never treat you that way. You understand that, right?"

" I'm starting to," said Alex, kissing Marissa's cheek before resting her head on her shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

" She wants me, Alex, I'm telling you," Jodie was saying to Alex the next day. Alex was a little distracted, thinking about last night with Marissa.

" You've been saying that since the day you met her, Jod. It's still not true."

" You didn't see her last night," said Jodie.

" I don't want to hear about your dreams today, thanks."

" I had to listen to you talk about Marissa for hours. Now it's your turn to listen, and I want to talk about Summer."

Jodie saw that she had made a mistake in mentioning Marissa as a slightly dazed expression came over Alex's face. She waved her hand in front of Alex's eyes, trying to regain her attention.

" What? I was listening," said Alex.

" Yeah, sure you were. Anyway, back to me, because we all know that's more important, Summer said she had fun with me last night. And she kissed me, so she does want me."

" She kissed you?" asked Alex sceptically. " Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

" Definitely not," said Jodie.

" So she kissed you? On the lips?" Alex tried again.

" Well, no. But next time… she's just leading up to next time."

" If you weren't my friend, I'd call you delusional. Actually, I'm going to call you delusional anyway."

Although Alex was of the same opinion of Jodie, she didn't want to make her believe that Summer was interested if she wasn't. Besides, it was fun to tease Jodie a little.

" So what are you doing today?" asked Jodie.

" Whatever Marissa wants to do," replied Alex.

" Aaw, isn't that cute," replied Jodie sarcastically.

" You're not going to let her control your life from now on, are you?"

" No, of course not," said Alex, looking like she couldn't quite believe that Jodie had said that.

" Well, you know, with girls you like, you get kind of so…"

" Don't finish that sentence," said Alex warningly.

" What are you going to do today, anyway?"

" Summer. If not today, then hopefully sometime soon."

" Jodie, don't you know how to answer a question like a normal person? Wait, don't answer that."

" Well, I'm actually seeing Summer today."

" You are?" Alex sounded surprised. " And she's going with you willingly?"

" Yeah, she wants me to go shopping with her." Jodie looked slightly revolted at this fact, and getting up to move towards the door.

" Something to do with extra arms for carrying bags, I don't know. I was distracted by," she coughed, " other things, if you know what I mean."

" Well, have fun," said Alex, a slight sarcastic note apparent in her voice.

" Oh, I will," said Jodie as she closed the door behind her.

Alex lay back on her bed. She wasn't meeting Marissa until later, so she had a little time to relax.

Jodie, on the other hand, had no time for relaxing. Summer had requested that she meet her at 11. 11 on a Sunday seemed ridiculous to Jodie, but she went with it anyway. She didn't want Summer withdrawing her offer, that'd make it more difficult for her to get Summer to admit to her feelings. She was picking her up from her house, and was running a little late. She figured Summer wouldn't be ready on time anyway, so why rush?

When she got there, however, Summer was already waiting for her. Leaning across to open the car door for her, she was met with an annoyed tone.

" You're late."

" Summer, I thought you would be too," said Jodie.

" For shopping? I don't think so," said Summer.

" This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" said Jodie, mostly to herself.

" Summer, you look amazing today." Jodie had decided that slightly more subtle compliments were the way to go.

" Well, duh. I always do. Are you trying to say there are days when I don't look amazing?"

"Uh, oh looks like there's a problem with that plan," thought Jodie.

" No, of course not, you always look amazing," she said out loud. Her previous thoughts must have been obvious though, because Summer was laughing slightly at her.

" Relax, I'm just kidding," said Summer.

Well this was new. Summer was joking with her. This meant that they were making progress finally.

" Well, I was kidding too, Summer. That shirt clashes with your shoes," she said, keeping a completely straight face.

Summer looked down at her shoes, then back up at her shirt.

" Oh no, you did not just say that," said Summer.

" My shoes and shirt look great together."

Jodie shrugged.

" Whatever you want to tell yourself, Summer."

" Just drive," said Summer.

Jodie grinned and started to drive.

Later on their journey, Summer noticed Jodie's hand inching slowly across the space between them, and picked up Jodie's hand, moving it to the other side of the car away from her.

" Summer, if you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask," said Jodie, a smile on her face.

" How many times do I have to tell you, I'm straight? I want us to be friends, but if you carry on like that I may have to rethink it."

Jodie looked down.

" But last night, we were having fun. You didn't seem to mind then."

Summer was surprised by this side of Jodie. She'd always seemed to not care what the people around her thought. But now she appeared concerned about what Summer thought.

" That's just the way I am," she said next, looking a little bothered by this fact.

Summer looked a little guilty.

" I'm sorry, Jodie. I didn't mean to offend you," she said. She moved towards her, giving her a reassuring hug, which due to the fact they were sat in the car, was a little awkward. Jodie grinned into Summer's shoulder. Her plan had worked better than she had hoped.

Summer had felt that, and drew away from Jodie suspiciously.

" Another excuse for inappropriate touching?" she said incredulously. " I can't believe you sometimes."

" Want to go somewhere where I can show you just how unbelievable I am?"

" Shut up and start driving again," said Summer, looking out of the window. She didn't want Jodie to take her anywhere but shopping, no, definitely not. She glanced over at Jodie, her eyes drawn to her lips as she licked them. She looked away again. Jodie had noticed, but seeing Summer's reaction left it alone and didn't mention it.

Marissa woke up and immediately smiled as she thought about last night. Alex was amazing; she couldn't believe she hadn't seen that straight away. She slid out of bed, heading for the bathroom. She wanted to look perfect for Alex today.

While she was putting the finishing touches to her make up, her phone rang. She picked it up, seeing that the caller was Alex.

" Hey," she said softly.

" Hi," replied Alex, the smile apparent in her voice. " Are you ready to go?"

" Just about," replied Marissa. " I can't wait to see you."

" I know how you feel. I'll be about ten minutes, that okay?"

" That's great," said Marissa. " I'll see you in a minute."

" Okay," said Alex, her tone warm.

Alex rang the doorbell, to be greeted by a woman she didn't recognise. She could see Marissa coming down the stairs behind her, and she was about to reply to the woman's question of whom she was when she was cut off by Marissa.

" Mom, this is Alex," she said, offering no further explanation.

As she got closer to Alex, Alex moved in to kiss her, but was left surprised and more than a little hurt when Marissa avoided her, and instead they ended up in an awkward hug. She had seemed fine on the phone, so Alex was confused by the way she was acting now.

After telling Julie she'd be back later, and leaving her no room to say anything in response, Alex motioned to Alex to follow her away from the house. When they were a little distance away, Marissa stopped abruptly. She turned to Alex, drawing her towards her and kissing her urgently.

Alex began to get lost in Marissa, as was happening increasingly often, but she pulled away, knowing that they needed to talk a little.

" Hey, Rissa, as much as I like doing this, I think we need to talk."

" Why?" asked Marissa, attempting to pull Alex closer to her again, smiling at the shortened version of her name.

" What was that about on your door step just now?" asked Alex.

" I didn't want my mom to know about us," she said.

" Why not?" asked Alex, looking offended.

" It's not you, I swear," said Marissa, resting her hands on Alex's shoulders and looking into her eyes.

" It's her. She wouldn't react well."

" How do you know?"

" She caught me with Kate once." Marissa's eyes became slightly troubled.

" She says I can do what I want, as long as she doesn't have to see it."

Alex looked a little troubled by this news, and looked at Marissa, studying her features carefully.

" Doesn't that bother you?"

" Sometimes. But her opinion doesn't matter all that much to me anyway. And I have you now."

They both smiled.

Later, Jodie was dropping Summer home. Shopping with Summer was exhausting, but they hadn't been arguing quite as much today, so Jodie was seeing it as a good thing. She pulled up to Summer's house.

" You want help with your bags?" asked Jodie.

Summer just nodded in response. Summer led Jodie, who was carrying the majority of the bags, into her house, and up the stairs.

" Oh, am I going to get to see your room now? Hmm that's sooner than I thought."

Summer ignored her, opening a door to her left, and directing Jodie to put the bags down against the opposite wall.

" It's very pink in here, Summer. Very you," said Jodie, a little amused.

Summer smiled, and said,

" Thanks for helping me. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

" See you, Summer," said Jodie, giving her one last smile before leaving.

Summer flopped down onto her bed, still smiling. She may have misjudged Jodie. She'd actually had a lot of fun with her today.

Later, Jodie was surprised to hear her doorbell ring. She wasn't expecting anyone tonight, Alex was still with Marissa, and other people rarely visited her house. She opened the door to find Summer sat on the doorstep. She reached out to touch her shoulder. Summer jumped at the contact, turning to face Jodie.

Fresh tears were visible on her face, as well as a bruise newly forming just below her right eye. Jodie held out her hand to help Summer up. When she was stood up, she fell into Jodie, clinging desperately to her. Jodie closed the door behind them, and guided Summer into the living room.

" Sorry to bother you. But Marissa's out, and I…"

" You're not bothering me," Jodie cut her off.

" What happened, Summer?"

" I can't…." Summer said weakly, resting her head on Jodie's shoulder again.

Jodie moved away a little, so she could see Summer's face, and gently brushed her tears away with her thumb. Summer leaned into the contact, her breathing still uneasy. Jodie rubbed her back soothingly with her other hand, telling her that everything was fine.

Summer looked into Jodie's eyes, smiling slightly through her tears.

" Thank you," she said.

Jodie continued to wipe the tears from her face. Summer looked from Jodie's eyes to her lips, then back to her eyes, before slowly leaning in to meet Jodie's lips. They started off slowly, kissing softly, and when Jodie moved to pull Summer closer to her, Summer pulled away, looking at her in shock. She stood up quickly, backing away towards the door.

" Summer…."

" I can't," said Summer, shaking her head. She turned and walked through the door, increasing her speed when she got outside. Jodie closed her eyes, her body still reacting to Summer's touch. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. She was supposed to be able to reassure Summer, not scare her away.

Alex dropped Marissa at her house after their day together. Alex had attempted to teach Marissa to surf again, and had been a little more successful this time. Marissa undid her seatbelt, leaning across the gap between the seats to kiss Alex goodbye. She sucked gently on her bottom lip before pulling away to look at her once more.

" I'll see you tomorrow," she said, kissing Alex one last time before getting out of the car.

" Bye," said Alex, a little breathlessly.

When Marissa entered her room, she found Summer sat on her bed. She could see that she had been crying, and when she switched the main light on, she could also see the bruise under her eye.

" What happened, Sum?" she asked, shocked by the state of her friend.

Summer explained, shakily, that she'd gone out for a walk, and on the way back, a man had cornered her on a deserted street. When she'd told him she didn't have any money, he'd hit her, and she'd managed to escape after hitting him with her bag.

" Are you okay now?" asked Marissa, concerned.

" Sort of. I went to see Jodie," she said.

Marissa looked confused, not sure where Summer was going with this.

" I kissed her," she said quietly.

" Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

She saw Summer's expression.

" It's not a good thing?" she asked, even more confused than she was a minute ago.


	17. Chapter 17

Summer looked confused.

" Yes. No. I don't know!" she said, her movements becoming more nervous, her foot tapping against the edge of the bed.

" I'm just…. I'm really confused. And then I got freaked out and ran away, and she's gonna think I didn't mean it, and I don't want her to think that, but I do, because…"

" Whoa, Sum, slow down. You're rambling."

"Sorry," said Summer, frowning slightly.

" She just drives me crazy, but she was so sweet today, and I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, and oh my God, I think I like her."

" Oh my God," repeated Summer, looking a little panicked by this thought.

" Sum, you should follow your own advice."

"Huh?" asked Summer, lost in her own world.

" Tell her."

" I can't. What if she's just messing around with me? What if she laughs at me?"

" She won't laugh at you, Sum, I promise."

" You don't know that."

" She'll understand that you got freaked out, and she'll be happy. Isn't that what you told me about Alex?"

" That was different. This is just really weird for me, you know?"

" I know," said Marissa, looking like she completely understood.

" Yeah," said Summer, biting her lip thoughtfully, " You're right. I should try that whole scene again, minus the part where I freaked."

Marissa smiled. " I want details," she said.

" You're gonna have to wait," said Summer.

" Is that because you're gonna go and spend the whole night with her?"

Summer looked at her oddly.

" No, it's because I can't go see her yet."

" Why not?"

" I'm scared."

" There's no need to be, it'll be fine. Better than fine, this is gonna work out great. Trust me."

Summer's expression kept changing. First she'd look as if she wanted to get up, right now, but then her features would be overtaken by a look of uncertainty. The first thought clearly won in the end though, as she stood up, smiling a little nervously.

" I'm going to go and see her."

Marissa smiled too.

" Good luck, Sum."

" Oh, I don't need luck," said Summer. " I'm me."

Marissa laughed lightly, before pushing Summer lightly in the direction of the door.

" Stop stalling, Sum, and go get your girl."

Jodie picked up her ringing phone, and was greeted by Alex, who sounded incredibly happy.

" How was your day with Summer?" asked Alex.

" Good," said Jodie, sounding unenthusiastic.

" What's up? You don't sound right."

" Summer kissed me," she said.

" She did? That's great! Why don't you sound happy about it?" she asked suspiciously.

" She ran away."

" So go after her."

" I don't want to upset her," said Jodie, unsure of herself for only the second time since Alex had known her.

" Jodie, we had this conversation before, don't you remember telling me to go after Marissa? She can't fall if you're not there to catch her, Jod. Go for it."

" Maybe she was just confused, and I was just there. Maybe she doesn't really want me," said Jodie, all of her jokes about Summer wanting her having disappeared.

" She wants you, Jodie. You just have to believe it, and go after her. Tell her how you feel."

" I'll think about it," said Jodie. She hadn't expected to feel this way for Summer; it had started off as a bit of fun, harmless flirting.

" Okay," said Alex, not quite satisfied with the answer.

" So how was your day, anyway?" asked Jodie.

" It was great," said Alex, far more enthusiastic than Jodie had been earlier.

" Hey, Al, you're gonna have to tell me later, 'cause there's someone at the door."

"Okay," said Alex, wondering if Jodie was telling her the truth. It wouldn't be unusual for her to avoid a conversation this way.

" Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," said Jodie, as she walked towards the door.

" See ya." Alex hung up the phone.

Jodie opened the door, to find Summer standing on the doorstep. She looked at her for a while, unsure about the best way to respond to her presence, before finally realising that she should invite her in, and motioning to Summer to walk through the door.

Summer felt incredibly nervous. She was still unsure of exactly what she was going to say to Jodie. She followed her through to the living room for the second time that day, their kiss replaying in her head. She sat down, and Jodie sat on the other side of the room.

" I'm really sorry about earlier," said Summer, seeming to find the pattern on the wallpaper very interesting for a moment, before her eyes started darting nervously all over the place again.

" There's no need to be sorry," said Jodie, " I know it didn't mean anything. You were just upset."

Summer didn't know what to say next, so, instead she got up and moved to over to where Jodie was sat, sitting down close to her so that their legs were touching.

" I'm not sorry about what happened. I'm sorry for running away," she said quietly.

" Can I try again?"

" You even have to ask?" said Jodie, her smile lighting up her face.

Summer smiled back, biting her lip nervously before leaning in towards Jodie for the second time that day. The kiss began tentatively, before they both became surer of themselves and the urgency increased. Summer's hand moved lightly across Jodie's back, while one of Jodie's arms was around Summer's waist, pulling her closer. They pulled back to look at one another, sharing a heated glance, before joining their lips together once more.

Summer smiled into the kiss. She hadn't been expecting to feel this way for a girl, but right now she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Jodie felt Summer smile, and pulled away for a second, to say,

" I'm glad you came back."

" Me too," said Summer, looking into Jodie's eyes, her expression softer than it had ever been while looking at Jodie.

Pushing Jodie backwards gently, Summer rested her head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Jodie started to softly run her fingers through Summer's hair, both of them enjoying the contact.

" Jodie?"

" Hmm?"

" I'm sorry for insulting you all the time."

Jodie laughed slightly.

" That doesn't matter now," she said. " Besides, it was kind of fun to think of new ways to annoy you."

Summer slapped her lightly.

" You're not allowed to say things like that now."

" Why not?"

" Because if you annoy me, then, you see these lips here?" she asked, pointing to her own mouth. " They won't be coming anywhere near yours."

" Ah, we couldn't have that," said Jodie. " I'll make sure I won't annoy you any more. But, you do know you couldn't resist me, anyway?"

Summer rolled her eyes.

" I see I'm going to have to train you," she said, half seriously. " One day, you'll be a respectable girlfriend."

" I don't think that's ever gonna happen, Sum. Sorry to disappoint you." Stopping her movements suddenly, she said, "Wait. I'm your girlfriend?"

Summer just kissed her lightly in response.

" And I don't get a say in this?" she asked jokingly.

" Shut up and kiss me," said Summer.

" With pleasure."


	18. Chapter 18

Jodie woke up to bright sunlight streaming through the window, and found herself unable to move due to the fact that Summer had fallen asleep on top of her. They had spent hours laying here talking last night. Jodie looked down at Summer, who was still sleeping, smiling softly.

She was still a little surprised by Summer's actions last night, but she was beyond happy about it. She realised that it must have been hard for Summer to come to her, with the way that she had freaked out after the first time they kissed. There was definitely no freaking out the second time, or the third time, or the fourth time, thought Jodie to herself, grinning slightly at how Summer hadn't been able to keep her hands off her after that.

Summer opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light. Attempting to move her arms, she realised they were locked in place due to Jodie's positioning. She looked up at Jodie, her eyes still sleepy, and smiled at her before moving up to kiss her. Jodie brought her hands up to tangle them in Summer's hair as the kiss intensified. Finally pulling away, a little breathless, they looked at each other for a while, before Jodie said,

" Wow, Summer, I didn't think we'd be waking up together so soon. I didn't realise how fast you like to move your relationships along," she continued, a teasing tone evident in her voice.

" That's going to be a hard habit to break, huh?" said Summer. " Oh well, if anyone can do it I can."

" Good luck with that," said Jodie. " Now, as much as I enjoy having you on top of me, you're going to have to move, because we have to be at school in…" she checked her watch, "… an hour."

" What? An hour isn't long enough to beautify myself!" screeched Summer. " Why didn't you wake me up before?"

" Summer, I didn't realise that you need longer than an hour to get ready for school," said Jodie, looking like she didn't quite believe it.

" Anyway, I think you look beautiful now," she said, brushing some of Summer's hair out of her face. Summer, however, had just caught sight of herself in the mirror hanging on Jodie's wall.

" With a bruise this size on my face? Oh my God, Jodie, I can't go to school. How will I explain this ugly thing on my face?"

" Summer, it's not that bad. Okay, it is, but people won't care. They'll think you just walked into something. Remember the time you tripped over the barstool, and the time that you walked into a door, and that other time when you tripped over a chair leg and fell through the door? These people know that you're clumsy, Summer."

" Not helping," said Summer. " And could you be a little less sympathetic?" she asked sarcastically.

" Sorry," said Jodie, looking contrite. " I promise not to mock you anymore."

" Good," said Summer. " Okay, I'll go to school. Is it okay to use your shower?"

" Sure," said Jodie. " Can I join you?" she asked, looking Summer up and down lustfully.

" Maybe some other time," said Summer, getting up and walking to the bathroom, grinning at the expression on Jodie's face.

Alex pulled up outside Marissa's house to pick her up and take her to school. They had agreed on that yesterday. They didn't have a lot of classes together, so this gave them an opportunity to spend some time together before school started. Alex had agreed to pick Marissa up at 8.15, and as she had been running a little late this morning, it was now 8.30. Marissa was nowhere in sight, however.

Alex wondered why she wasn't here yet. Maybe she thought that Alex wasn't coming, and had already gone. Alex dismissed this thought almost immediately. Marissa was just going to be late, as usual. She grinned a little at the girl's inability to be on time for anything.

Marissa finally emerged from her house, opening the car door hurriedly and leaning across to greet Alex with a long kiss. Alex tried to pull her closer, but found it very difficult with them being sat in different seats. When she attempted to deepen the kiss, Marissa pulled away, saying,"

" We have to go."

She laughed a little at Alex's expression.

" You can't do that," said Alex, looking a little frustrated.

" I can, and I did," said Marissa. " And I'm sure that you didn't mind."

" I mind the fact that you stopped," said Alex.

" Well, we don't want to be late, do we?" said Marissa.

" You don't?" asked Alex, looking taken aback. " But you're never on time for anything."

" Just drive, Alex," said Marissa, deliberately ignoring Alex's opinion on her timekeeping abilities.

Meanwhile, Jodie was waiting for Summer to finish getting dressed. She was trying to choose something of Jodie's to wear, with very little success.

" Jodie, you should get new clothes," she complained when she finally emerged from the bedroom, wearing a pair of Jodie's jeans and a black T-shirt.

" Why? I look hot in them," said Jodie. " And so do you," she said when she noticed what Summer was wearing.

" I look weird," said Summer.

" Are you saying I look weird?" asked Jodie, sounding offended.

" No, these clothes just aren't me," said Summer.

" But I look hot in them, right?" asked Jodie.

Summer looked Jodie up and down. " Hmmm," she said, pretending to be deep in thought.

Jodie slapped Summer's arm lightly, saying, " Whatever, I know you think I'm hot. You're my girlfriend, you have to think that."

" Well, I could just like you for your personality, but anyone who's ever heard anything come out of your mouth would never believe that," said Summer teasingly. Jodie looked at her with a mock evil glare.

" I think you should kiss me to make up for that comment. What happened to not insulting me anymore?"

" Aaw, I'm sorry," said Summer, pulling Jodie closer to her and kissing her on the forehead.

" Hey, that doesn't count," said Jodie.

" You just said I had to kiss you, not where I had to kiss you," said Summer, before walking over to the door, " Now come on, we're already late."

" And whose fault is that?" mumbled Jodie.

" I heard that," said Summer. " Do you want an ugly girlfriend?"

Jodie just rolled her eyes at Summer, and said, " Summer, you never look ugly."

Summer glanced back at her.

" I know," she said. " But there's beautiful, and there's slightly less beautiful, which is how I looked this morning. And I call slightly less beautiful ugly."

" I may not have an ugly girlfriend, but I think I have a slightly strange one," said Jodie, looking confused by what Summer had just said.

" You're cheating on me with a strange girl already?" asked Summer, faking shock.

" Oh my God, how could you?"

Jodie just shook her head, pushing Summer towards the car, and opening the door on the driver's side.

When they got to school, Summer turned to Jodie, and kissed her on the cheek, saying, " I'll see you at lunchtime."

" That's all I get?" asked Jodie, looking disappointed. " I want a proper kiss goodbye."

Summer looked at the floor. " There are people watching," she said quietly.

" Okay," said Jodie, not wanting to get into this discussion now. It was something they'd have to talk about later. Summer got out of the car, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she did so, and waved goodbye to Jodie. Jodie got out of the car more slowly. She'd rather be at home with Summer, not at school.

When Summer finally arrived, twenty minutes late, to her first class, she saw Marissa for the first time since before she had gone to see Jodie.

" Oh my God, are those Jodie's clothes?" asked Marissa, looking at Summer as she sat down beside her.

Summer nodded, smiling.

" You spent the night with her?"

Summer nodded again.

" I didn't think you'd be moving that quickly," said Marissa, raising an eyebrow.

" What? No!" said Summer, " We just talked."

" You just talked, huh?" asked Marissa, sounding sceptical.

" Ok, and maybe we kissed a little."

Marissa coughed.

" Okay, a lot."

Marissa laughed. " I'm guessing it went well for you, then?"

" Better than that," said Summer, smiling happily. " How's Alex?"

" She's great," said Marissa. " I'm glad you're happy."

" I'm glad I'm happy too," said Summer jokingly.

" Now you can tell me exactly what happened with Jodie," said Marissa. " I need gossip."


	19. Chapter 19

" We all need gossip, Coop, it's what we live off of," said Summer, before telling Marissa all about last night and what had happened with Jodie. She finished with

" I've never felt this way about anyone, Coop," with a dreamy expression on her face.

" We're so lucky Sum. Our girlfriends are amazing and gorgeous…"

Summer cut her off.

" Hey, eyes off my woman," she said in mock anger. " You can't have her."

Marissa laughed at Summer's possessiveness. She had never seen Summer act this way in any of her past relationships. Marissa was glad that Summer had finally admitted to her feelings, because the way she would smile now whenever Jodie's name was mentioned was great to see.

" You know what this means?" asked Marissa.

Summer shook her head briefly.

" No, what?"

" I was right all along, you did like Jodie. I like being right," she said.

Summer laughed.

" Yeah, I guess you were," said Summer, thinking about next period, where she'd be able to spend some more time with Jodie. Marissa prodded her with her pen.

" Hey, Sum, wake up. You're drooling."

" What!" said Summer, her hand flying to her mouth.

" Relax, Sum. You weren't quite drooling. But if I hadn't woken you up there, I think you definitely would have been in a few minutes. What were you thinking about?" she asked, her tone far too innocent to be believable. Summer just grinned at her.

" Oh I don't think I wanna know," said Marissa.

" Coop, you have a dirty mind. I was just thinking about Jodie. Seeing Marissa's raised eyebrows and funny look, she added, " In a perfectly innocent way."

" I'm sure," Marissa said in response.

Alex and Jodie were also talking about last night. Alex was smiling at Jodie's enthusiasm, it was rare that she saw her friend this way, and especially not over a girl. Jodie was usually so casual when it came to relationships. Alex didn't think she'd ever heard her refer to anyone as her girlfriend before, but it was how she had referred to Summer. She couldn't keep the smile off her face either.

" There's one thing that's kind of worrying me though," said Jodie, her expression becoming contemplative.

" Oh?"

" Yeah… she didn't want to kiss me this morning because people were looking. I don't want to become her secret, but I don't want to put any pressure on her either. It must be kinda weird for her at the moment."

" Just talk to her about it," said Alex, " I'm sure it'll be fine."

" Yeah, you're right," said Jodie, smiling as she thought about doing more than talking with Summer. She couldn't get enough of her now their relationship had finally progressed beyond…well, she couldn't really say friendship, because they'd never really reached that point. In Summer's case, it seemed there was a thin hate between hate and…Jodie could only call it like, because even though she knew she was falling for Summer, she was still unsure about Summer's feelings for her exactly. She didn't want to freak Summer out and scare her off by trying to move their relationship along too quickly. They had plenty of time.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. Jodie threw her things into her bag quickly, slinging it over her shoulder while walking towards the door. Alex caught up with her in the corridor.

" What's the rush?" she asked, breathless from running to catch up with Jodie.

" Summer," said Jodie simply.

Seeing the look Alex was giving her, she glanced at her warningly.

" Whatever it is you're about to say, don't say it," she said, following up her comment with a hurried " See you at lunchtime," as she spotted Summer further down the corridor.

Alex rolled her eyes before going to her own class, wishing she had more of them with Marissa. She laughed inwardly at the thought. If she had been told she had to have every class with Marissa when she first started here, she would have been cursing the school. Now it was the opposite. She sat down at the back of the classroom, hoping that the time until lunch went quickly.

Upon reaching Summer outside their classroom Jodie hesitated, unsure about how to greet her, and so settled for a simple "hi". She was a little surprised when Summer pulled her into a brief hug, and she immediately missed the contact when Summer pulled away. Leaning in closer to Summer so that no one else would hear them, she said,

" Aren't you worried about what people will think?"

" I hug Marissa all the time," said Summer dismissively. " They'll just think we're friends…hmm, now I come to think about it, I am kind of worried about what they'll think."

" You'll be making up for that later," said Jodie quietly, before the crowd of people in the way of the classroom door finally cleared, and they were able to get through to their class. They sat down at the back, and when Summer was sure that nobody was paying attention to her, she reached for Jodie's hand under the table, and they spent the rest of the lesson that way, glancing at each other every so often.

At lunchtime, the four of them sat down together, Marissa and Alex with their arms around each other's waist. On the way here, Jodie had pulled Summer into an abandoned janitor's closet, kissing her deeply and telling her about how much she'd been wanting to do that all day. Summer wished she wasn't so terrified about what people would think of her, so that she and Jodie could sit like Alex and Marissa. Seeing the shadow cross Marissa's face, Jodie looked at her reassuringly, and Summer smiled at her, grateful for her understanding.

They had fun together, laughing and joking. Marissa found that she shared Jodie's taste in music, and they spent some time discussing their favourite bands. Marissa was glad they were able to talk so easily; she didn't want things to be awkward between her and Summer's girlfriend. Alex and Summer were also making an effort, but that mostly just consisted of Summer talking and Alex nodding in agreement.

When the bell rang, they got up reluctantly. Marissa looped her arms around Alex's neck and said,

" What are we doing tonight?"

" I don't care, as long as I'm with you," said Alex.

Jodie was making gagging motions behind their backs and Summer was rolling her eyes.

" You guys are too cute for words," she said, looking at them amusedly. Alex and Marissa laughed before kissing each other goodbye and leaving Jodie and Summer stood on their own.

Summer took Jodie's hand, leading them towards their next class, which they shared together. Too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to where they were going, they crashed into someone violently, knocking all three of them to the floor. Summer looked up, to be met with a pair of dark eyes that didn't belong to Jodie.

" Cohen," she said, her mouth falling open in shock.


	20. Chapter 20

"Summer," he said. " And girl whose name I don't know," he said, looking at Jodie as he scrambled to his feet.  
Summer whacked Seth across the back of his head.  
" Owwww," he squealed, bringing a hand to his head and rubbing it. " What was that for?"  
" That's for not watching where you were going and knocking me and Jodie over."  
She hit him again.  
" And that's for not telling me you were coming back."  
Seth was looking at Jodie.  
" So that's your name, huh?" he said, looking her up and down.  
" Yeah, but you can call me not interested," she responded.  
" Ouch, I'm hurt," he said, holding a hand to his chest. " You don't know what you're missing."  
" Oh, and Summer?"  
" Yeah?"  
" I'm back," said Seth.  
Summer looked a little frustrated.  
" You were supposed to tell me that before you came back. A phone call in all that time you've been gone would have been nice, you know. Not that I wanted to hear your whiny voice every day, or anything, but you could have at least told me where you were."  
" Summer, you were worried about me? Aw, that's so sweet."  
" Why I'm friends with you, I'll never know," said Summer, shaking her head.  
" Because I'm strong and manly and I can protect you?" replied Seth.  
" Dream on, Cohen. Why are you back, anyway?"  
Seth moved towards Summer, holding his arms out to take her into them, saying,  
" I just couldn't live without you, Summer."  
" Well, obviously. Without me, you'd be…well, still a nerd, but a less popular one. But aside from that?"  
" I missed home," he said. " England just isn't all it's cracked up to be." (_I'm allowed to say that, I'm English, lol.)_  
" Well, I almost missed you, Cohen," said Summer, her smile showing that she really had missed him while he'd been gone. " I'm glad you're back. Have you seen Marissa yet?"  
"No. But I did see a new girl that I have to go introduce myself to," he said, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
" Eyes off, Cohen, she's Marissa's girlfriend."  
" What? How come Marissa gets all the best girls? Oh, I know, it's because she meets them before me, isn't it?"  
" Yeah, because I'm sure there could be no other reasons," said Summer sarcastically.  
" I know, Summer, _you_ can go out with me," said Seth, as if he'd just had an ingenious idea.  
" Cohen, that joke is so far beyond old that old is a speck in the distance to it."  
Jodie had been so quiet that Summer turned to check that she was still there. She was, looking a little puzzled by Summer and Seth's conversation.  
" Sorry Jodie, I was being rude," said Summer. " I should have introduced you properly."  
Jodie wondered if being introduced properly would mean that Summer told Seth that they were together, or if it was a Summer version of properly.  
" Jodie, this is Seth Cohen, who's been my annoying friend ever since he tried to protect me from a spider and then ran away screaming louder than I was, and Seth, this is Jodie, my girlfriend."  
Both Jodie and Seth did a double take, Jodie because she had not been expecting Summer to introduce her that way, and Seth because that was the last thing he had expected to come from Summer's mouth.  
" You're a le…" he began, before Summer clapped a hand over his mouth.  
" Shh, Cohen, you and Marissa are the only people I've told about this."  
" Wow, I did not see this coming," said Seth when Summer finally removed her hand from his mouth. " So how long have you been together?" he asked curiously.  
Jodie was the one to answer him.  
" Well, Summer was in denial about her feelings for me until last night, so since then," she said.  
As Seth was about to answer, a classroom door opened behind them.  
" Are you three coming to class or not?" asked the teacher impatiently. " You're late."  
" Oops, I guess we got distracted," said Summer, before walking into the classroom.  
The only space left for Seth to sit down was next to Ryan. "Damn," he thought to himself, grimacing and sitting down in the empty chair. He turned to Summer, indicating how he felt about this situation, and she just smirked at him.  
" Seth Cohen," said Ryan. " I didn't think I'd ever see you back here."  
" Ryan Atwood," said Seth. " I hoped I'd never have to see you again, but I guess I'm just not that lucky."  
" You should watch what you say, Cohen," said Ryan.  
" Don't call me that. In fact, don't talk to me," replied Seth.  
" You're right, talking to you will lower my social status. And we can't have that, now, can we? I've got one question for you, though. When are you going to try out for the cheerleading squad?"  
" Go screw a tree, Ryan, it's the only way you're gonna get screwed this year. Or, well, ever really."  
Seth turned away from him. Ryan made him so mad. He was an irritating prick, and he interfered with Seth's friends. Marissa and Summer had the same problems with him, yet he still wouldn't get a clue and stop asking Marissa out. Apparently, he seemed to think that he could be what she needed to "straighten her out". 

Summer was watching Seth and Ryan's conversation while hoping that something really bad would happen to him, like maybe the ceiling could fall in on him or something. Jodie noticed Summer's frustration, and put a hand on her leg to calm her down. Summer smiled at her gratefully, relaxing slightly.  
" You really don't like that guy, huh?" asked Jodie.  
" Is it that obvious? I don't like the way he treats Seth."  
" You really care about him, huh?"  
" Yeah, he and Marissa are my best friends. I spent years trying to get them together," Summer laughed. " And then Marissa told me she was gay and I had to give up on that."  
" You and your matchmaking," said Jodie, shaking her head.  
Summer just laughed. " Yeah, well I've realised that they're not always going to work."  
" That's not going to stop you, though, is it?"  
" No way. Now I just have to find someone to set Seth up with and we can all be happy couples."  
Jodie just smiled at Summer, thinking about how cute she was sometimes.

After school ended, Summer dragged Marissa and Alex away from Alex's car, saying that she had a surprise for Marissa and that she should come see it.  
" Seth, you're back!" exclaimed Marissa when she saw him, pulling him into a hug.  
" Uh, Marissa? I kinda can't breathe here," he said when she didn't pull away.  
" Oh, sorry, Seth. It's just I've missed you."  
" I missed you too," said Seth, smiling. " Also, the weather there was horrible. I missed this place."  
" Only you would come back because of something like the weather, Cohen," said Summer.  
" So, are you going to introduce us?" asked Seth, looking at Marissa pointedly while gesturing towards Alex.  
" This is Alex," said Marissa, smiling and placing an arm around her waist possessively. She knew what Seth was like with his wandering eyes. It didn't really bother her all that much; she was secure enough to know that Seth would never be a threat to her, but it still amused her to make it clear to Seth.  
" Alex, as you've probably realised, this is Seth. He's been in England for the last 10 months or so."  
" Well, it's very nice to meet you," said Seth, holding out a hand for Alex to shake. " I had to wait three months before Marissa would introduce me to her first girlfriend, " he continued.  
" He's exaggerating," said Marissa. " He does that a lot."  
" I only state the truth," said Seth. " I never exaggerate, do I Summer?"  
" Only all the time," said Summer.  
" Are none of my friends going to back me up here?" asked Seth, with a fake sad expression on his face. " You're all turning against me, maybe I should just go back to England, where I can drink tea all day instead of being mocked."  
" They don't really drink tea all day in England, do they?" asked Summer.  
Seth shook his head. " Nope, and some of them don't even drink tea at all. The stereotypes we have," he said, shaking his head and sighing.  
" Seth, we're going out tonight. You want to come?" asked Marissa.  
" I don't want to be a fifth wheel…But I'll come anyway. Me and all these gorgeous girls? The other guys are gonna be so jealous."  
" That, or they're going to think you're gay," said Summer, laughing at the shocked expression on Seth's face.  
" You told him about Jodie, then, Summer?" asked Marissa.  
" Yep. He nearly swallowed a lot of flies."  
Marissa laughed. " Yeah, I remember what that expression looks like," she said, recalling the time that she had come out to him."  
" Anyway, ladies, I'd better be off," said Seth. " Family dinner, because I just got home and everything. Call me later, and I'll meet you."  
" Bye Seth," said Marissa and Summer in unison.  
He waved over his shoulder as he walked away.  
Alex looked at Marissa.  
" You want me to take you home now?" she asked.  
" Yeah, I need to get ready for tonight," said Marissa.  
Alex laughed slightly.  
" What's so funny?" she asked.  
" You seeming to think you need hours to get ready, when you look perfect as you are."  
" That's sweet," said Marissa, leaning in to kiss Alex, " but I can't go out twice in the same outfit. It wouldn't be setting a good example."  
Alex just shook her head. This was something that she was just never going to get, she realised. She led Marissa back over to her car, to take her home.

Jodie hadn't asked Summer if she wanted to be taken home, she'd assumed that Summer would go with her anyway. She was right; as she walked away, Summer followed her.

Outside Summer's house, Summer checked to see that no one was watching, and then pressed her lips quickly to Jodie's.  
" I'll see you later," she said.  
" Sum, wait a sec. You want me to pick you up?"  
" That'd be great," said Summer, leaning into the car window to kiss Jodie again and then waving goodbye as she walked away from her.

_  
I was originally gonna have Seth as Summer's ex, and have it all, like, dramatic or something. But then I started writing, and I decided that I'd prefer them all to be friends, and also, I can't write drama unless it's majorly depressing, and I didn't want to do that to this fic. Sorry that I can't do Seth's character justice, but I find him really hard to write.Hopefully he's not too disappointing._


	21. Chapter 21

3-4 weeks later (I'm not sure of my own timeline, hehe.)

" What's the matter with them now?" Marissa asked of Alex, as she watched Jodie and Summer who appeared to be in a heated debate, for the third time in the last two days.

Alex shrugged. " They'll figure it out," she said, " They always do. Now you come back over here with me."

Marissa lay back down beside Alex who was sprawled across the floor, and Alex draped an arm across Marissa's stomach, giving her a sweet smile as she did so. Marissa moved in closer, and they went back to watching the film that was the reason all four of them were at Jodie's house. They could still hear Jodie and Summer arguing in the kitchen, however, Jodie's voice especially irate.

" It's the fact that you just flat out lied about it, Summer. That's what I don't get."

" I TOLD you, I'm not ready," responded Summer, her tone becoming increasingly frustrated.

" Maybe it's not that. Maybe you're just not ready for this, for us."

" How can you even say that? I've tried explaining to you, like a hundred times…"

Jodie cut her off. " It's not enough. Your reasons don't make sense, they…"

" Just leave it, would you?" said Summer, rubbing her face with her hand. " I'm tired, I don't want to do this now."

" You can't just pretend that everything's okay, Summer, because you're tired. What about me? Don't you think I'm tired of going around in circles all the damn time? I'm sick of this, of being your dirty little secret, and when we're out together sometimes you won't even look at me because you're scared of what people will think. I can't live like that, Summer. I've never hidden who I am, or who I'm with."

" Just give me some time. I promise…"

" How many promises are you going to break, Summer, before you tell the truth? I feel like your ashamed of me, and worse, of what we have."

" I'm not! You should know that!"

" You're saying it, but I'm just not hearing it."

" Jodie…"

" No. No more excuses."

" I wasn't going to make excuses. I don't want to fight with you. It's like before we got together, only its not even funny now."

" Wait, you thought it was funny before?" said Jodie indignantly.

" Hhmm-hhmm," said Summer, smiling as she sensed that their conversation was changing direction.

Jodie shook her head. " All that wasted time thinking up new insults for you…"

" Ha, I knew that you didn't think of them spontaneously."

" Are you calling me stupid?"

" Maybe," said Summer, hiding her smile.

" That's it," said Jodie, grabbing Summer and lifting her off the floor.

"Aaaahhh, put me down," shrieked Summer as Jodie swung her around.

Jodie set her down and looked at her.

" I'm sorry for getting mad just now. And earlier. And yesterday. It's just…it's frustrating, you know? I want everyone to know, I mean you're a big part of my life, and I don't like that we have to hide that."

" I know, but you just have to give me some time. I mean, don't you realise this is a big deal for me?"

" Of course I do. I've been there, Summer. And you can't keep on denying this forever," she continued, gesturing between the two of them as she said this. " People are already drawing their own conclusions anyway. I mean, when you freak out over those little things, that just makes it clearer for some people. Wouldn't you prefer it to be on your terms?"

" I guess…" said Summer slowly. " I'll think about it, okay?"

Jodie smiled. " That's all I'm asking you to do," she said, drawing her into an embrace.

When they returned to the living room, Marissa's face was buried in Alex's shoulder as a particularly gory scene played out on the screen in front of them.

" Is it over yet?" asked Marissa, her voice muffled in Alex's shirt.

" Yep," replied Alex.

Marissa moved her head to look at the screen just as the main character got his head cut off in a violent fashion.

"Alex! You're not supposed to do that!" exclaimed Marissa, hitting Alex's upper arm.

" Ooww!" she said, rubbing her arm where Marissa had hit her.

" I hope that'll make you think before you try something like that again."

" I promise I'll never do it again," said Alex sweetly, kissing Marissa lightly.

" Aaw, look Summer, isn't she just so.." she coughed " whipped?"

" Oh, definitely," said Summer.

" What was that, Jodie?" asked Alex, a glint in her eye.

" Nothing, we were just saying about how cute you are."

" You sound sincere. With you, that's my biggest clue that you're lying. But I'll let it go this time."

"Oh, I feel so relieved now," said Jodie sarcastically. " For a second there, I was terrified about what you might do to me." She would have continued, if it weren't for the cushion that was flung at her by Alex. Jodie threw it back at her, but her aim was so bad that it hit Marissa square on the nose.

" I can't believe you made the team back home with an aim like that," said Alex, looking at Jodie contemplatively. " You didn't sleep with the coach, did you?" she asked suspiciously.

Jodie smirked a little.

" Oh my god, you didn't?"

Jodie lost the smirk. " No! I never realised quite how gullible you are before this moment."

" You never told me you played sport, Jodie," said Summer. " Organized activity doesn't seem like your thing."

" It's not," said Jodie, rolling her eyes.

Alex laughed.

" So why did you try out for the team?" asked Marissa curiously. " And what sport was it anyway?" she continued.

Alex laughed again at Marissa's first question.

" Umm, I wanted to do something different…" said Jodie.

" And the real reason?" asked Summer immediately.

" What?" asked Jodie a little too innocently.

" That's okay, I'll just ask Alex."

" Wait! Do you want to hear Alex's insane and not true reason, or mine?"

" Alex's," said Summer.

" She wanted to impress the head cheerleader," said Alex, still finding something incredibly funny. As she opened her mouth to continue her little story, Jodie clamped her hand over Alex's mouth. A few second later, she pulled her hand away, shaking it.

" OW. I can't believe you bit me!"

" I can't believe you won't let me tell them. It's such a good story."

" No it's not," denied Jodie, shaking her head vigorously.

" You only say that because it's horrifically embarrassing from your point of view. It's okay, I won't tell them," she said, before mouthing to Summer over Jodie's shoulder, " I'll tell you later."

They all sat back down in their previous positions, Marissa once again burying her head in Alex's shoulder to avoid the goriness on the screen. Summer, on the other hand, was watching through her hands, as if it would be less bloody that way, somehow. They all fell asleep as the screen of the TV turned black, signifying the film had ended.


End file.
